We Just Don't Care Anymore
by youvebeenstruckby
Summary: Morgan Knight, after a 'burn out' period, rejoins the WWE. But, her reckless ways still haunt her and others around her. Will her attitude be tamed? Or will her recklessness in and outside the ring be a downfall? WWE story, apps from WWE roster. Rated M for sexual scenes, possible drug/alcohol references
1. Chapter 1

Allow me to introduce myself for those of you with an IQ of a tapeworm:

I am Morgan Knight.

I am a multi time CHAMPION. I associate myself with CHAMPIONS.

I manage and lead - you guessed it - CHAMPIONS.

And yes, I can be cocky. Cool, cocky, bad – a la razor Ramon ;)

You may think I have a chip on my shoulder? Well, yes and no. I was on top of the company, the 'golden girl'. And then I decided to amicably part ways with the WWE. OR is that just what they want you to think? They want you to think that the WWE's top female baby face "did a Sable", go too big for her boots, and thought she was better than Wrestling. Well, I know Sable personally, and that's not the way it went for either of us.

Oh... I shouldn't name drop.

I "LEFT" WWE in 2010; I decided I couldn't cut the crap anymore. The travel had burnt me out, I was banged up, and occasionally I regretted my decision.

Licking my wounds, I partied a bit, gained a reputation. I turned TNA down after months of contractual disagreements. Scott Steiner was right- they should burn in hell. But I'm a tough cookie, I look after myself. But I just needed a motive to return, or find something to do with my life.

That is where tomorrow's meeting comes in:

_Titan Towers. 9am sharp, ask for me. Hunter._

The blunt text message I got this morning said. But my mind debated whether I should go or not.

The life of a wrestler had its highs, and its demons. 'American Dream'. But The WWE motivated me to stay strong, it was my life line. Yes occasionally I got in trouble, and round out about drink and drugs, but I consider myself to have valuable life experiences. I debuted at the age of 18, and I did a lot of growing up. I didn't sleep around, I kept a level head. I had it good.

It hit me hard - I cut myself off, WWE Superstars and the office called, I wouldn't answer. I refused public appearances - I didn't want to be like Tammy Sytch, still clawing to the WWE name. That's not my style. But today was different. I turned on my tv - 9pm, Mondays, it was like it was imprinted into my brain. RAW. I sat. And watched.

I'm not impressed. it made me think about the old days, back in 1999.

1999? GOD how old are you? - 30, turning 31. Thank you. But I get better with age.

I switched off my tv, and threw it away. Too soon to watch? Or did I catch the ring bug a little?

Hell what was this meeting going to be about anyway?

My mood changes all the time. Like Charlie Sheen, I don't call myself Bipolar - I'm fucking biwinning. My depressive state before was just a blip. The guys used to always say sarcasm is the Brit coming out of me, but that's just another side of me.

And then it occurred to me... Wrestlers come AND go, right? ;)

I dropped the pen back on the desk.

**"There you go… signed…. I'm back".**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood outside the hotel. The ink still wet, how I got into this mess I don't know.

I knew I wasn't a legend. No one respects a woman in this business, but hell, if I was invited to talk, then my name is still known. I will earn that respect. And this time I won't let my bad attitude get in the way.

Hell. Who am I kidding. I saw that Divas division. A walk in the park for me. Or have I lost it? That would be embarrassing – I leave, made a fool by stumbling out of clubs and 'losing my smile', hype a return….. then fall on my ass and lose.

That could happen. Shit. And there's me running my mouth about a return.

Or…. I get injured.

I just wanted someone to light a fire under me, tell me I did the right thing signing up again.

I grabbed a lighter out of my jean pocket, just about to put it to my cigarette. Yes smoking is a terrible habit, but it could be worse…..

"You know smoking's bad for you, right?"

I turned my head quickly, my cigarette flying. My eyes met with a familiar face in a business suit.

"awww cute hair cut Hunter, Stephanie finally have her way then?"

Triple H (Hunter, whatevs) let out a little laugh and put his hand through what looked like a buzz cut. Last time I saw him felt like years ago. Friends at one point? Just not now. The fact he was here, and in a suit, meant one thing to me:

"So, you moved over to the dark side?"

He let out a little forced laugh again." Oh, that British sense of humour."

"It's not British humour, Hunter, it's the truth."

"Some of us have kids now that need caring for and financial stability. And I'm guessing you don't have—"

" Oh, actually me and my hubby Seymour Butts are expecting, can't you tell?"

Hunter looked a little frustrated - "Stop with the jokes. Please."

That was the thing about Hunter, always bossing people around. No wonder he was now a suit guy - he demanded respect. And yes, I was being a little stand offish, but truthfully – I joked to cover my own insecurities. I had battled my own personal demons to get to this point again. Relationship troubles combined with near miss fatal injuries combined with panic attacks meant I needed to get away. People may have worried, but I wanted to try and face my demons head on. That, and I don't care enough to see shrinks.

"Let's take a walk Morgan."

I agreed a little reluctantly. I wasn't sure I was going to react well to 'heart to heart" stuff.

"You've been hard to get a hold of Morgs. Hell we even had to convince the press you weren't missing. "

"YES well I needed some alone time. Some detox and rehab. I don't feel so banged up now"

" Actually it looked like a lot of partying according to TMZ-"

I knew this would come up: " FOR THE LAST TIME I don't have any drugs. TMZ lies. It was a bad angle! You know what they're like!"

" do you talk so much?"

" Because you all love me."

I pouted a little, while Triple H shook his head a little. "Morgan, you're getting older. You need stability, a decent relationsip, a husband-"

"Whoa. Whoa WHOA!"

And yet another contributing factor to my breakdown and absence. Some nerve Hunter has for talking about my love life. YES I had one run in with a certain Randy Orton. Or…. More like run ins. That spread over 4 years. Orton started to become very unstable. It ended happily with my head being kicked in – the sweetheart. That incident didn't scare me, but left me not trusting men so much.

I shook my head a little. Orton was old news. He apologized after, but flowers die quickly. So I don't care anymore for love.

"you're not in contact with-?"

"Hell know. I learned the hard way. You should know, Hunter – business and pleasure don't mix. I couldn't care less about relationships right now."

"So are you immune to wrestler charms, or just can't be tamed?" Triple H smirked.

" hmmm... both."

I winked a little, as Hunter smiled and checked his watch.

"10:30….. you're leaving in 9 hours for the arena…."

"I am? I wanna hit the gym and stuff…."

"jeez, Morgan. No one's expecting you to wrestle. We'll have to get you to be cleared again"

"If I WANT to wrestle!"

"yes, if you want to. But we both know you'll be fighting the guys off to get in…"

"bitch please. One step atta time….."

I could tell he was dismissing everything I was saying. "I'll call William Regal, he'll look after you – so you Brits can stick together"

"Oh yay."

"Oh that reminds me…. He won't want a smoking Morgan Knight….."

Hunter smirked, and took the lighter out of my hand. "So as of now, you've quit!"

I was outraged, yet a little confused. he turned and walked back inside

"You're not the boss of me! I'll retire live on RAW - YOU KNOW I CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"

He kept walking, shouting back "You won't, Morgan, we both know it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight….. You're my babysitter for today?"

Ahhhh William Regal – as dapper as ever LOL. Yeah, I said LOL. As much as I was getting hot AND cold feet about tonight, I hadn't run away from it yet. I unpacked my outfit for tonight and hung it up.

"No Miss Knight. I've just been told to make sure you arrive safely and on time for tonight's show…"

"Dude, I haven't legged it yet, I'm sure I'm not going to leave now….. OOOHHH MINI BAR!"

"and that is exactly why I was told to keep an eye on you, sunshine"

I looked up from the fridge – could he not tell I was not being serious?!

"Regal, relax I'm just looking! You know we always save the drinking til AFTER the show! That's when the best ribs and pranks happen!"

"yes, well, sunshine, if you want to get the board happy, you need to make a good impression"

He closed the fridge for me, and closed my room door, setting himself down on the couch nearby.

"Right, I want to get some facts straight"

I tried to look confused, but I knew what he wanted to know.

"I want to keep a look out for you today. Not just office orders. And let us put some rumors to rest"

I threw my bag of the bed and sat down, hugging my knees a little

"so you've had 18 months off. Are you… feeling better?"

"Cut the crap Regal, just ask the question".

"well…. I've been told… or heard about…. Drug issues. Morgan, don't ruin your career. Get it out of your system"

In all honesty, I felt humbled that he wanted to tell me this, cared for even. I'm not going to lie, part of my burn out period was devoted to drugs. I felt constantly in pain – in pain from taking bumps, aching muscles, heart ache….no one ever wakes up one day and says "today, I'm going to get myself hooked on pills". It just happened. Those days are over.

"Thanks" wow, I almost sounded sincere. "I learned from it all. It's over. I'm clean"

I didn't even have to explain what I'd done, or what I'd taken. He just knew.

"I'm glad"

"Well I even quit smoking…"

"How long now?"

"urm…. Well… 2 hours I see"

He rolled his eyes a little. "Morgan… you used to be such a good girl…."

"I knowww… I'll stop OK!"

"Besides…. I have goals now. 1st – train hard. Go hard or go home. I don't want to look like I've let myself go; I'm putting in 100% from now on. 2nd. I have to decide the direction of my WWE career"

"And what do you have in mind?"

I jumped up, grabbed my gym shoes out of my bag.

"Only time will tell. I guess I can use RAW as a scouting opportunity. And now back to goal 1 - - -do you know where the gym is in this hotel?"

I needed a workout, and I couldn't sit in a hotel room waiting to go to the arena. That's just my mood swings – one minute I wanted to be sat down, next I want to just put my ipod on, and run.

" well…. I suppose I can show you the way there but I'm pretty sure a lot of the others will be there. We're ruining the surprise return then?"

"I don't like surprises"

"ahh very well. Let's go…"

"you know, Miss Knight. I'm happy you seem more invigorated, I could put you in touch with someone to train…"

"I'll think about it."

"Or I could help a bit one day-"

"…actually, I'd like that."

Regal put a hand on my shoulder, guiding me through a door "and that, Ms Knight, is the best decision"

Maybe I should have just stayed in my room until it was time to go – I suddenly felt a mixture of claustrophobia and a sense reservedness cloud over me. The gym was not even 2 thirds full of wwe superstars I guess. And, if this is how I felt in front of like 15 people I was going to work with, how would I feel in front of 20,000 people.

I put my hood from my green hoody over my head. I picked a bad time to want to be invisible…

_"Mr Regal! Who is this with you!"_

I saw someone I recognised to be Eve Torres – who looked a little to perky and fake for my liking. She was flanked by someone else – who I don't know and as of right now didn't want to.I tried to send a subliminal message to William "SAY NOTHING. SAY NOTHING AND LEAVE AND SAVE US BOTH"

"Eve, Alicia, I'm sure you know Ms Morgan Knight here. She's returning soon to us"

The red head squealed a little. While Eve was clearly looking me up and down and sizing me up. Please if there is a God – PLEASE SWALLOW HER UP AND LEAVE ME BE.

"Urmmm...Aren't you a little old to be wrestling now?"

Wow. The red head clearly found that funny. I slowly lowered my hood and stared at her in disbelief. OLD? Pretty sure she's two years younger than me? Wow?

"well...You know that thing - 'live fast, die young'? Yeah, I changed my mind. Die old. Die old and miserable."

I turned and saw Regal laughing and muttering something.

"Oi Regal you should know, it's written all over your face."

And that little dig must have made some of the boys laugh, and I heard a crash from the weight area.

Regal coughed and cleared his throat a little, whilst I fiddled with my I pod "Well Morgan, don't you have any advice for your fellow divas?"

FELLOW? We weren't equal, I seen that just from surveying Eve and that other one. I pulled a big fake smile, and had some great advice:

"ACTUALLY I do! And the Guys might like this too!"

I jumped on to the nearest running machine, noticing Eve glaring at me, and a few tall guys looking at my show - all eyes on me.

"YEAH! Don't get boob implants. Guys like the natural look, and the mess they make when the explode is not my cup of tea! BUH BYE NOW!"

And with that said, I started my workout, earphones in, and zoned out. I heard some disagreement and giggles from the boys and girls, but hey. Just remind me

never to come to the gym at this time - too many people around.

40 minutes later, I left a little less put together, and noticed Regal standing by with another guy.

"jeez William, are you on guard dog duty or something? Can I not sweat in peace?!"

The two of them laughed a little at my attitude

"See, Wade - this is what WWE offices have me doing nowadays. Seems Morgan is 30 going on 13"

"Awwww Regal, so kind!"

"Morgan, Mr Barrett was just saying he heard your little outburst earlier..."

Wade Barrett, an impressive specimen for a Wrestler. I'd only seen him a few times, never exchanging any words.

"Attitudes not always a bad thing Regal, but us Brits should be sticking together" He said in his bold Northern British accent. Having been in the US for around 12 years now, my accent wasn't as distinct, but still had the twang.

"hmmmm we'll see. RIGHT Regal, can I go shower?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. We're leaving for the arena in 2 hours"

"Right... ohhh come on!"

My cell rang before I could take my keys back – head office.

"give me 2 minutes, I'm probably in trouble again."

I went into my own world, and walked off a bit, with some office guy trying to reason with me about something. I overheard Wade whispering "she's not the bad is she?"

Was it sarcasm? If so... sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Mr Barrett.

"….look don't call it a demand, it's very simple. I don't want that shitty theme anymore….. well pardon my French but it's garbage….. I don't care if it's Korn or fucking Britney Spears!….. LOVE YOU TOO BYE… Oh. What, sorry, were you enjoying the show?"

I hung up my cell phone, and noticed Regal alone again. I'm not sure if he looked disgusted or bemused. But then again, I'd never listened to myself talk…. Was it funny? As we both wondered back to my room, he finally spoke.

"you know…. There's a girl in NXT that reminds me of you - - - her name's Paige"

"well lovely, I'm sure we'll be best of friends…."

"at least she's nothing like Dean Ambrose. Ruddy little git-"

"OH and I bet he reminds you of me too! LOVELY. I better get ready for the show of the century I guess…."

I opened my hotel room up, and threw my bag in.

"oh… and one thing. Don't mention that 'Brit's stick together' thing again today. It's annoying. I am my own person, I don't care for others. Tell your Wade friend that too."

" he as rather intrigued it seemed…."

I turned just as I was about to shut the door behind me.

"well…. I don't care".

And with that said, my attitude had taken another turn.

_Although Wade looked ok….. I guess._

_What? I may not care... but I'm still a girl..._


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at myself in the mirror. My once dark brown hair had been slightly bleached by the sun, and I was as tanned as ever. My skin tight leather pants stuck to every curve of my legs. I'm glad I had the time off – I looked in great shape, and the diet of pizza and 9 o clock wine nights seemed to have made my boobs swell up. I looked like I was going to bust out of my metallic crop top.

Oh well. No one can tell me to get plastic surgery now.

I let my hair loose, and tousled it a little. I never cared this much about my appearance. But one last thing….

I took my hand to my nose, and felt the small metal stud.

"well… time to grow up"

So I took it out, and threw it in trash can next to me. As Colt Cabana had said one time nose studs just look like 'silver boogers'.

There.

"Wow. I just get better with age"

A little self confidence boost well needed. I guess I couldn't hang around an empty dressing room forever. Remember old times, Morgan? When you literally skipped down the halls hours before the show, with too much adrenaline?

Hah, that's just what I needed.

Or coffee.

My hand reached for the door….

Or I could stay in here….

NO.

Deep breath – picture this: remember that promo you did years ago?

_Hi….Morgan Knight. The Hottest thing going. Not just in WWE, I'm just the hottest thing going. I'm not just a diva. I don't just walk around like a diva. I'm Morgan Knight – don't forget it!_

I opened my eyes, with a smile on my face, and opened the door, and sauntered down to catering.

"Wow!"

"is that-?"

"Hey Knight!"

I spun my head around, and my eyes met with a familiar face…

"Punk?"

Cm Punk was leant up against a wall, with yet another familiar face holding what was obviously his WWE championship.

"well you look different" I exclaimed acknowledge his haircut – different from the last time I saw him. "And this is a pairing I never expected. CM Punk and…. Paul Heyman".

CM Punk laughed a little. "Well…. I'm sure you'd understand, business is business. Heyman you know Knight is a Paul Heyman girl, too…."

"Of course he does" I smiled a little. This had put a spring in my step. " I need caffeine or something. Or to stir some triouble"

"well if you're bored before the show we'll be here, no one likes us!"

"awwww I wonder why!"

With the sarcasm dripping in the air, we headed our separate ways. Without even reading the dirt sheets I could work out what had happened. Punk had finally had enough of the same people being on top, Paul Heyman formed an alliance – the usual. I'm not surprised.

AHHH. Finally – catering. And for once, Big Show wasn't crowding the table….

"NO WAY MORGAN KNIGHT!"

I turned round, planting a smile on my face: "yeaaaahhhhh"

This guy stood next to me showed me a face full of white teeth and spiked up hair.

"I'm Zack Ryder-

"wait WAIT- it's coming back to me! You're the woo woo woo kid, right?!"

He looked a little uncomfortable, but smiled "we've moved on from that now. I have a web show now. Can I get a little appearance?"

"Ohhh God sure, why not!"

"YES! I'll just get my camera! Cos you look SIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

And then he must have run to the locker room. Sick? Isn't that a bad thing? Wow. Coffee time….

"excuse me, Miss Knight?"

What now? The guy beside me was even shorter than me (I was standing at 5"10 in my 4 inch boots), but based on his scrawny physique, he must work on crew.

"yeah"

"Producers wanted me to tell you to be ready in postion by 9:00."

"Ok."

This guy clearly had no idea who I was: charming.

"also… erm, Jim Johnston wanted me to just say he hasn't got a new theme for you yet…"

"I'm not bothered right now…"

"it's just an interview with Michael Cole, just answer the questions and be nice"

"cool."

Was I being blunt? Or just getting in the zone? Or nervous? He finally left so I could drink my coffee before it was stone cold. "Fuck my life" I muttered, as I went to sit down on a table. I'm too cool for chairs.

"I got it!"

Ohhh shit…. I forgot about Ryder. I smiled a little. "so what do you want me to do?"

"If you and I could do a 'WOO WOO WOO' together that would be pretty cool!"

Is it bad I had not much a clue what he was talking about? Wow, I was out of touch.

"I'll give it my best shot, I might –"

"oohh how sweet Zack!"

I was getting a bit pissed off with all these interruptions, and my coffee was now COLD. This time I found Eve Torres again, carrying the Divas title on her shoulder, looking smug once again.

I drank the small cup in one go, and just looked at her.

"Zack, it's so cute you're flirting with someone who's in your league now!"

"ok…. What the hell?" I blurted out. "is that supposed to be a insult to one of us, skank?"

She took one step too far towards and laughed in my face, still smiling, looking me up and down.

"oh…. Morgan… look at YOU tonight. I thought you were against plastic surgery."

Again, was that another insult for me? Wow it wasn't my night tonight.

"I am….. shame you're not."

I could see she was swinging for another insult, but nah. I don't like losing. I put my hand in front of her face, to her disgust.

"honey, I'm all natural. Just as I'm a natural born fighter…"

I'd clearly rattled her cage, as she stomped of, tripping over a nearby chair.

"WOW. Just….. WOW. Hey, did you still wanna video something…"

"nahhh…. I'll tell you what's sick now… I just had that all on camera! SIIIICK! The guys on youtube are gonna love this!"

"You did what?"

"haha, I didn't even realise! I just recorded you trashing Eve!"

I had to laugh a little. Not even a week in and I was already going to be on the internet trashing someone. Zack looked like he'd hit the jackpot.

"Whoa… Morgan… I didn't realise you were a little cool….!"

"I'm not a mean bitch all the time, thanks!"

"I didn't mean it like-screw , I'm going to put this straight on to my youtube channel now! I'll tweet you the link ok?"

"Tweet? Is that twitter? I don't have that?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO?"

_"Miss Knight, you'll be on in 10!"_

"ohhh shit!"

I had totally forgotten the time, and left Ryder babbling and headed for the guerrilla. This was it I guess. And now what to say. What to do. What to fucking THINK?

I got there with 5 minutes to spare, and started slowly pacing back and forth. Was this nerves? Last I knew, Morgan Knight didn't do nerves. Was this a side effect of ring rust too?

And then I saw him.

He came through the curtain, just finishing a match, sweat dripping down his torso and his tired tattooed arms. I then heard it, the confirmation it was him:

"Good match, Orton"

And just as he acknowledged the producer, he neared me and his piercing eyes met with mine.

Memories came flooding back:

**_"Morgan…. We're meant to be together…."_**

**_"randy… STOP"_**

**_"I want you to be by my side forever…. You're too nice for me"_**

**_"I didn't cheat. CHEATING is not what's called with us Morgan I can do what I WANT!"_**

**_"Morgan you are pathetic. A stupid little girl"_**

**_"I didn't mean it… I didn't just-"_**

"Morgan…. I-"

" 30 second warning Morgan! Shake her someone!"

I shook my head a little push passed Randy and waited by the curtain. As soon as I burst through, I thought to myself, I'm starting again. This is a rebirth.

No holding back now.


	5. Chapter 5

**_She strikes a pose you won't forget _**

**_having her coffee and her cigarette _**

**_hip and cool in her limousine _**

**_larger than life on the silver screen _**

**_she's an It Girl so plain to see _**

**_and we all want to be _**

**_just like her _**

**_she maybe overrated _**

**_but one thing for sure _**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE WELCOME BACK – WWE DIVA – MORGAN KNIGHT!"

All the fears from before sort of floated away, it was like I'd never left. I kept my cool, and acted just like that –like I'd never left! I strolled down to the ring with a little smirk on my face, occasionally making eye contact with a fan or two.

**_She's so opinionated _**

**_so very complicated _**

**_she got the whole world _**

**_she's the latest It Girl_**

….. although another thing was on my mind. No, nothing to do with Orton. All I was thinking was 'bye GOD I hate this FUCKING theme'. Keep smiling Morgan… it'll all be over soon.

"WOW – Morgan Knight – you need no introduction to the WWE universe!"

The crowd starting a "WELCOME BACK CHANT", and I was struggling to get a straight face, as a smile began crack.

"Morgan, you have been away from the ring for 18 months now, and the news broke earlier on WWE that you have officially signed a contract back with the WWE. Now, pending your medical clearance, what should we expect from you in your return to action?"

"First off, Michael Cole, I would like to say that it has been a long, long time for me since I last stepped into a WWE ring, let alone a WWE Arena."

"now your question is about - ME, and MY return. and that's not exactly what I want to talk about. I want to talk about the implications of a possible return by Morgan Knight. Could it happen?... YES"

"I have been away a while, and I had a lot of time to do some soul searching. For those of you that don't know..."

The crowd went quiet…. Damn nerves….

"for those of you that don't know: I did decide to suddenly quit those 18 months ago. Maybe like HBK I lost my smile. But I'm going to be honest…."

I stumbled yet again and my head began to fill with Randy's words again:

_"too nice"_

_"stupid"_

_"pathetic"_

**_"a nice girl…."_**

These thoughts filled my head. And then the looks from the divas, Eve saying I'm old, her fake smile, the lack of respect.

Since when was I a nice girl?

"I had a long think about what I was going to do, now I'm back in the WWE. What would I do with myself? What capacity? Should I be an active wrestler? For you people, maybe….but for the women in the back, and maybe one or two of the guys… NO CHANCE"

"First off. I am sick and TIRED of the typical DIVA I see around me. So OVERLY perky, and nice…. And FAKE. I'm pretty sure they smile when they lose. Awww so NICE. I am not like any of them. And for years, I have been told I'm not a 'typical diva'. I'm not a blonde pin up. I'm a fighter. In fact I had one 'diva' tell me I'm a has been."

The crowd seemed a little shocked by my outburst, but this was me, I don't care anymore, no holding on to baggage. This had to be said.

"Gentleman, what can you do with a NICE girl? What? Take them home to mom? Tell them to bake some cookies and make you a sandwich? Well? WOW that sounds – NOT LIKE ME AT ALL. I mean, Michael Cole, any of you out there. Just LOOK at me... and then look at your Divas. Are we in the same league?

I smiled a little. A very mixed reaction, but this was provocative stuff. A pipebomb if you will.

"Thank you for not being sheep and all booing. You all know that if I was to return, I would simply walk through the competition, and that is not what I want anymore. If DIVAS are supposed to be nice girls, then I'm not one of them. A nice girl can't get things done in a man's world. But do you know who can? MORGAN KNIGHT.

I am a champion. A leader. And I-"

I surveyed the crowd a little, and I had the majority of them doing a 180, and now listening to my every word. They just needed some retraining. And I was now going to end this interview with a swerve.

"-I would much rather JR doing this interview than you."

The crowd echoed all around me, as I when to leave the ring. Although they were confused at first, I turned them to my side. Some, not all. Some like the submissive woman, submissive is not for me from now on.

Just as I was about to climb out, someone's music hit the arena, and a loud boo started. The TitanTron screamed "WADE BARRETT". It was too good to be true; I couldn't have a return to myself. As he climbed into the ring, he smirked, surveying the crowd.

"Can we have some decorum please?"

Ohhh boooo. The crowd booed around me. I placed my hands on my face and kept a straight face alongside my composure.

"Now then, there's a lot of pageantry and emotion attached to tonight's RAW. All because of the return of dear Morgan Knight."

The crowd reaction was mixed, and Wade and I nodded in agreement, as he wandered towards me a little.

"Now I know you've appealed to my senses, but I think dear Morgan is letting her ego get in the way a little. Whether the doctors have cleared you or not. Spiritually? Spiritually I know you may be a broken woman."

Was he expecting a reaction from me? I kept up a poker face, as he carried on his little game.

"You don't go through what Morgan Knight has gone through, and come out the other side the same competitor. We've all heard the rumors, Morgan, about what you've been up to. And do we care about what you're going to do here in the WWE? Don't think so."

"But on second thought… you did put up Michael Cole, so good on you, and that for you, is the British mentality, ladies and Gentleman-"

I took the microphone away from him, and the crowd reacted with me. This was my ring time; I wanted to end it on my terms. I knew his match was next, I knew he wanted to clear me out and make me feel small – not going to happen.

"Well... Wade. You should know by now how EASY it is to play the crowd. Hell, I just shout "RIGHT HERE, IN INDIANAPOLIS" And I get a reaction"

An echo of cheers and silly boos and cheers surrounded the ring. So easy.

"Now as for me... When I do decide to return, I will make it clear. My intentions? Who knows. But I'll keep my eye on you..."

I edged closer towards him, looking him dead in the eye, face to face.

"...us Brits should stick together. OR NOT.".

I threw the microphone out of the ring and climbed out, and I could see his eyes following me back. He was intriguing, yet slowly getting on my nerves. Would I keep an eye on him? No chance. No one calls me out and tries to make a fool of me for no reason.


	6. Chapter 6

"HAS ANYONE GOT A CIGARETTE?!"

I burst through the curtains, and I felt a sudden urge for a hit. Or a shot of vodka.

"Morgan, we told him to wait for you to leave, but he wouldn't"

I had no idea who was talking to me, but I didn't want to hear it quite honestly.

"well… DUHHH! It's cool. I hope who ever his opponent is he kicks his head in."

I walked up to the monitor, and took a look at his match…

"OHHH COME ON!"

His opponent – Yoshi Tatsu? Seriously? Who is booking this crap?

I stormed off to find my way back to my dressing room so I could avoid HIM coming back through the curtain to smirk in my face some more. I shouldn't be this angry, but I was. And as if this was enough, Eve was waiting by my dressing room door, leaning against the door. Congrats, Eve, you are presenting me a target to punch.

"what was all that about?"

She said all cutesy. Stupid question.

"Hmmm, well you have ears, so you can hear. So…. Your guess is as good as mine. Now move out of the way of my door…..".

Another 'diva' came by – I remembered the flaming red hair from before, I guessed her name was Alicia, but to me that wasn't relevant….

"And Eve - you heard what I said out there, so believe it, and don't pretend you didn't. Because I am NOT in the right frame of mind right now to be dealing with crap like YOU".

"HEY" the red head screamed at me. "You leave Eve Torres alone. NOW."

This seriously wasn't my day today. I had Eve on one side, and this red head on the other.

"and who do you think you are, missy?"

"Alicia Fox" she stuck her nose up in the air, going face to face with me, with Eve giggling in the background. "And YOU. STAY. AWAY. FROM. US."

Each word she stabbed her pointy finger into my chest, her fake nail digging into me, as I looked down at her hand in disgust.

"serious?"

"Damn right I am!"

Eve piped in: "yeah… Morgan – unlike you, I have friends around here!"

She smiled, and the two laughed at there clearly hilarious insults. I had way too much anger in me still, my teeth gritted together to try and keep it in and smile.

"don't make me laugh you too, seriously."

"awwww" Eve batted her eyes "Morgan…. We can't hurt you! It would be unfair, right Alicia?"

"A HAAHAHA. PLEASE."

I looked them both up and down, positively begging for a fight: "Well is this how we're going to do it tonight? One REAL diva…. Against two trailer park girls. Awesome"

"WHAT?!"

"BITCH!"

A slap when straight to my face, and I just went crazy, taking both girls down. Someone started scratching at my face and I felt someone with blondish hair rip me off the two amongst a swarm of referees trying to separate me.

"Morgan, get off them they're not worth it"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT GET THEM OUTTA HERE!"

"Morgan! STOP!"

I leant up against the wall, trying to calm myself down, deep breaths, a fistful of hair in my hand, the girl putting a reassuring hand on my back.

"it's ok…. Whoa welcome back Morgan!".

I listened a little closer to the accent in her voice – similar to mine, dipping in and out of the British tone. I turned around and…

"Layla?"

She laughed a little. "WHO ELSE?"

We squealed a little and hugged. Layla was someone I knew I could be friends with around here. After I had my original Diva friends leave, I took Michelle McCool under my wing, and then later Layla. Although the majority of the time they were on Smackdown, and I was on Raw, together, we were the unholy trinity.

I fingered her hair a little, raising my eyebrows. "a little blonde now, I see…."

"Well… I thought I'd try something new!"

"speaking of new….."

Wade Barrett sauntered past me, hardly broken into a sweat rom his match, a smug smile on his face.

"Piece of cake". He winked at me, clearly he won then. I said nothing.

"ohhh girls…. Or Morgan… you going to clean this mess up?"

I survey the surroundings and looked at Layla as we laughed a little – chairs and tables askew, and me still holding a set of red extensions. Layla ripped then out of my hand, as if reading my mind, and passed them to Wade it disgust.

"yeah, you go give this to Alicia. Morgan killed her! WE have stuff to do!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway towards her locker room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Wade yelled back.

"DUHH" I yelled back ."WELCOME BACK SEX! We won't be too loud!"

We cackled like two little witches, as Wade just stood there, hands on his hips, shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, I haven't been cleared to wrestle. So THIS is what I'm left to do."

It had been a week, and the incompetence of this business was already being showed – still no medical clearance, possibly a punishment for my altercation backstage last week. And here I was, holding up a man's size referee shirt. I wasn't much of a fashionista, but I wasn't in to men's clothing and androgyny.

"Lay, get me some scissors pleeeeeeease"

"You're in luck – I have some in my purse…. Trying to make Eve look like a hot mess tonight"

I looked up from the bench I was cutting my shirt on and rolled my eyes a little: "Bitch, please – I could wear a paperbag and look better. Whereas she couldn't wrestle her way out of one.

"REAL TALK MORGAN!"

I'd literally cut the shirt in half for it to fit, and through it back down.

"Done. This can wait."

Layla jumped up, trying to read my mind. "hmmm. Coffee?"

I shrugged a little. "Yeah why not".

I was half dressed but I didn't care. I had my shorts on for tonight, and a white tight vest. Layla lead the way for me, while I readjusted my wristbands a little.

"Bloody pointless night tonight…"

"Hey – Morgan. At least you're on the card tonight! We're…. kinda sharing the ring?"

"yeah… you and some chick against Eve and Alicia, while I stand pretty. I'll try and take this seriously"

"do you want me to get you a drink and take a seat?"

"Layla. You're not my lap dog! Let's just get this over with.

We got to catering, and I found half the roster in there already. This week, it still wasn't Big Show crowding the table. But instead of found William Regal (GET OUT OF MY LIFE) and a ginger I recognised to be Sheamus.

"Lay, I'll meet you in a bit... got some acquainting to do"

"Gotcha… so have I…."

Layla skipped off a little – she clearly had her eye on someone.

Regal caught a little glimpse of me, and the two men turn to me.

"Well, someone looks a little upset today sunshine"

"Oh please" I retorted back "no, this is the face of the happiest girl in the world – can't you tell?!"

Sheamus laughed a little at my misery.

"Everyone was fight about you little Morgan" He chimed in with his rough Irish accent "A barrel of laughs I see!"

"as always… if only Regal appreciated my wit!"

Regal shook his head a little in displeasure "Oh always a joy."

I got straight down to business, lowering my voice a little to avoid the stooges in suits hearing me.

"Regal, my medical's still not done, I'm not cleared, and I'm playing referee dress up to please them. Can you - do something? Please?"

He could see the annoyance and frustration in my face, and caved.

"hmphhhhh….. I'll see what I can do….I'll speak to you later Sheamus."

"thank you!"

I turned and grabbed my coffee, and picked up a redbull for later

"tough break tonight, Morgan" Sheamus said, patting me on the shoulder a little.

"I'm used to it…. I should have known better when I resigned here. Still!"

I smiled a little in an effort to change the conversation – I didn't like talking about me – it's my least favourite topic.

"I see you've made an bit of impression! Regal said he'd help with training. I can't get him away from Barrett enough or Daniel Bryan…"

"I haven't seen Bryan around lately." I said sharply, trying to avoid the very mention of Barrett.

"naahhh that's a good thing. The fella's gone crazy, and by God he needs a shave the little Goat face!"

I giggled a little, staring down at my coffee. He leant in to me, and whispered a little: "if it's any consolation, Morgan… Barrett's not my favourite topic either…".

I looked up, and saw Sheamus shrug a little. "what can I say? Mind reader!"

After the match, I tried to go straight back to the locker room and get changed. I had another run in with Eve, which has resulted in my referee shirt nearly being torn off – ohh classy move Eve. This wouldn't be over. You want to fight like a dog? Next time I will treat you like the little dog you are. Bitch. And my 3 count was NOT fast, I called that match fair and square – she didn't like it? She didn't like the loss? Well then enjoy your black eye.

I needed my hoody and now would be a good time before my breasts get exposed anymore on tv.

"Excuse me, Morgan?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and sighed a little. I looked down, and tried to cover myself a little, turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Yessss."

"urm we're from 's backstage fallout. Can we have few words on what happened"

"can it wait, I'm a little underdressed?"

"Urm…. We're rolling"

Ohh how nice… the whole world can see my bra. Smooth move, jackass.

"Look just make it quick ok!? As you can see, I'm not happy, and I don't need the whole world looking at me. Or would you like a black eye just like Eve?" I barked back, putting my hands on my hips.

He stuttered a little to try and get his question out. "well… Morgan, tonight we saw Eve and you go at it out there…..

"and?"

"and…."

I was getting impatient, and then someone stepped in. Wade Barrett had come from his match, a little worse for wear, but still not out of breath. He didn't look at me, he just looked the camera guy and the other one up and down.

"Is it possibly for you staff to be any more incompetent? I just beat Jinder Mahal in record time, and you're drooling over a lady's breasts."

He passed his towel to me, still not looking at me.

"Now let me ask the questions. Morgan, do you think being a referee is the career choice for you?"

"no…."

"do you think you could beat someone up in a more lady like decorum next time?"

"what?"

"There you have it . Done. Oh…. Look."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and signalled me to watch his fallen opponent finally limp back to the locker room and past us, making Wade laugh a little in satisfaction.

"…..just another victim in the Barrett Barrage."

He turned to look at me, smirking a little now, and then spitting out "you can keep the towel, love." As he walked off.

"Arrogant wanker" I muttered to myself. Forgetting the cameras were still here. I didn't care, but this had to stop soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I was meeting with Layla in a bar downtown for drinks. There's me thinking I'd be on time for once, and there she was sat outside early, texting.

I dropped my bag in front of the table she was at and slumped down into the seat, moving my sunglasses to the top of my head.

"You would not BELIEVE the day I've had."

She put the phone down, and picked up her drink, signalling the waiter for me.

"That bad?"

"Welll…. It's consisted of a 90 minute workout , followed by a medical exam, and I had blood taken AND had to piss in a CUP. There's a hole in my arm and I had some woman watch me piss in case I had a penis or something. It's a miracle I'm here- oowwhhh, I'll have a corona, love."

"make mine another margarita…. So – you trained with William Regal AND Daniel Bryan this morning? How did it go?!"

"Owhhh… brutal, Bryan's a good partner… wait, for did you know?!"

"he tweeted about it. You should get twitter. It's like stalking from a distance! But on the plus side Morgan – you're lookin HOTT!"

I was wearing my black denim short shorts, and a black and white striped loose crop top. I shrugged a little - I felt ok I guess.

"well, I tried…. BUT I've got a little something for later…."

I pulled out of my bag a pair of white high heels which made Layla squeal a little.

"we're hitting the town, right Lay?"

"Of course – the unholy trinity reunited!"

"Or the Unholy Duo now…. But I'll drink to that" I said, just as our drinks came.

"cheers" Layla smiled, as we both took a long draw from our drinks. "I do miss Michelle though."

"Well then Layla…. Looks like we made need to…. Recruit?"

We both cackled like little she devils at the thought of it.

"talk me through the options!"

"umm REAL TALK – Natalya has the hots for Khali, there's no more Piggie James of Glamaman OR SMELLY Kelly….. and then there's EVE…."

"ohhh Eve…."

We looked at each other, almost as if we were both considering letting her join our then our mouths opened at the same time….

"NOT!"

2 hours later and a few drinks later, we were still bitching away. I finished off my 3 cocktail, just as Layla got the text.

"sooo..." I said, handing my empty glass to the waiter, and reaching for my purse to reapply some lipstick. "what's the 411 tonight? Still going out to play?"

A smile widened across Layla's face.

"from what I've heard, everyone's out at this bar down the road! Can I borrow?"

"of course… interested in someone?" I smiled at her, as I switched my shoes around and put my flats in my purse.

"Morgan – this is GIRLS NIGHT – they can look, but they can't touch what's….."

"you're not thinking…."

"FLAWLESS!

I let out a little whine. The whole 'flawless' thing wasn't my style, it was more of a LayCool thing. But when the trinity were together, we didn't need to say we were flawless.

Or for me – I could get away with not saying it, cos I didn't believe it.

Layla stood up and adjusted her top, looking a little buzzed.

"one more shot – okay!-"

"WHOA Lay, can you handle it? Or is this how you're gonna get the guys today?"

"or are YOU trying to steer away from the beer goggles to find a new man? HAHAHAAA!"

Layla made me laugh a little, she's a cute little drunk, that obviously forgot that alcohol had different effects for each of us. And I didn't think about going out and finding 'a man', but I could see where this night was heading...

"Morgan… what are you doing?"

"sshhhh Lay… I'm making a vow to my shoes!"

I hated these 5 inches today – I had to do this every time, and so many peope should – you make a pact with your shoes, like til death do us part. I'm not stumbling home barefooted and stepping in glass again.

We stepped into the new bar, a little crowded with WWE talent. Layla was already working out her plan for tonight. I could see we'd be leaving separately at this rate – I just wasn't in the mood for fooling around about today

I looked around and made my way to the bar, taking an empty spot and pushed myself up to get the guy behind the bar's attention.

"We meet again Morgy"

The guy sat next to me didn't even look at me, slightly sitting in the shadows I saw his piercing eyes first – Orton. Morgy… I hated that pet name. it made my skin crawl a little, even though it hadn't always. An on and off relationship spreading from 2003 to 2009… those feelings don't just die. Although he made me crave a cigarette. And somas.

The eye contact was minimal, just as I wanted I was just another girl getting a drink at the bar. In this case – 2. I took my shot and slammed down the glass, still not talking to Orton, and started nursing my beer.

"I didn't expect to see you here". I still ignored him, tracing the room for Layla.

He sighed a little, noticed he was fingering his phone a little, looking at someone.

"Wanna look?"

He showed me the image on his phone – a little girl, the spitting image of Randy, I noticed, as I looked at the phone and back at him, as I tried to not keep eye contact.

I cleared my throat a little. "She's a cutie". I finally said.

"She's my daughter" Randy answered promptly. "Turns 3 soon".

3? I quickly did the math in my head. So technically we were together when he….I wasn't surprised on the cheating aspect, but a child….

"Wow… is this supposed to prove something?"

"just to prove I've changed".

I passed the phone back and grabbed my drink, turning to lean on the bar. To an outsider, it would look like we were two people, not acknowledging each other – two strangers. Just how I liked it.

"You've changed… well…" I gave him one sharp look "I'm in the process of doing the same"

"MORGANNN! I HAVE SOME FRIENDS TO SHOW YOUUU"

I whipped my head around to see Layla dragging two guys with her. I turned back to see Randy gone. And that was probably for the best.

"This!" she said stabbing him in the chest "is Heath and THIS" She said touching the other "Is my favourite Justin Gabriel"

"Charmed… really." I said, trying to force a smile on my face.

Layla let out a little giggle, taking me a side little….

"Morgan, which one do you want? I say you take Heath as a… favourrrr…"

"How about none of them?"

"So…. Morgannn…. " I turned to see Heath, slurring his words a little

Morgan….When are you going to wrestle? Can I suggest a mud wrestling match with you and Layla?"

"Ohhh, Heath shut your mouth, hahaaa!" Justin said as the two started a little laugh. Wow. So cute. But ohhhh Layla, you're standards are low.

"Excuse me you two… "

And then I saw that face. Again. He'd slicked back his hair as always, and even at 5"11 in today's heels (never again) he towered over me a little. Although he'd smartened up compared to the las

"So…what's this I hear about mud wrestling?"

but where have YOU been on tv, huh? NOT WINNING."

Ouch low blow, I thought to myself. Wade just smirk as the two guys exchanged looks. Layla said her goodbyes for tonight – pulling the two guys away, and leaving me with Wade. AGAIN.

"So you're friends with Heath then? WOW."

He sniggered a little. "Personally? I think he's a buffoon. But I like to surround myself with people I can rely on. Why? You wanna be one?"

Was that the drink talking? I didn't dare answer as he laughed at his own remark. But he just kept going.

"so, was that you with Orton? Getting back together?"

A stalker now too? Or just observant?

"Why are you doing this, Wade?"

He looked at me a little to smugly: "Doing what, exactly?"

I wasn't stupid, he knew what I meant – he just wanted a reaction, and I wasn't going to give him one.

"Well…. Someone seems to come and go out of his way to run into me every show I'm at. It seems a little odd" I smiled coolly.

I grabbed my drink, just as I watched him take a long one from his own. Finally, he simply answered: "just scouting the talent".

"well…. Charming."

If this was flirting…. It was different. But I kept my poker face up strong; I'd been around the block enough times to know when a wrestler had ulterior motives. He still had that little smirk on his face, again a clear sign of his motives. I downed my drink, slammed it down, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You want something. I know it"

He almost mimicked my movements, and faced me in the eyes too.

"You don't know that…. But…."

He paused, looking me up and down "Well, I like a leggy brunette. The attitude's a bonus for me."

"oh really?"

"See….. it takes a lot to get me. Maybe you've noticed…."

If it was even possibly our faces got even closer, the heat radiated of his face, it felt… intense? There was a little spark even. But the devil in me was still here.

"I don't walk around blowing wrestlers left, right and center".

And with that said I grabbed my purse, and headed for the door.

But is it bad I wanted to kiss him?


	9. Chapter 9

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ

"awwww shut up!"

I hated rude awakenings, and specially rude awakenings in the form of text messages. Stumbling out of bed trying to find my cell brought on flashes of last night – the drink, the shots, trying to carry Layla home and then ditching her (she'll never know), the run in with Wade…..

_Will have to miss our training today. Daniel has an anger management class – Regal_

Well that's a good thing – I wasn't even planning on getting out of bed until noon. And since when did that man have a phone?!

_William Regal has a cell phone?_

_Yes. You don't have twitter. Am I still the old man? - Regal_

Ah. Touche.

As much as I needed to let of a shit load of steam, I was glad we weren't sparing today. There's a reason Daniel Bryan (who usually helped me out) is in anger management class and not me!

Bryan fighting with a vending machine that fucked up his order and yelling "NO NO NO I DON'T WANT WATER!. His screaming of NO just confirmed to me I was right.

Last week, Regal had to correct my grip for locking up (I had a scrappy style). I could remember him yelling: "Morgan, never lock from the left – you'll break your fingers or worse break Daniel's nose!"

The fact I jokingly said that that was my intention set Bryan off – wow, I'm just bad for his health? It meant I could work out alone and do some cardio and stretch out a bit – my muscles were scaring me a little , too much six pack.

AND the cheek of Regal hinting I was out of fashion? WELL. I needed to preoccupy my time, and to block out the memories of last night, AND after much contemplating, I decided to give twitter a try.

However, after I pulled out my I pad, tried to sign up and stuff, I realised there were 35 other people trying to be me. Seriously.

TheMorganKnight - - - - - Fuck the haters, the original real deal diva.

DONE. Goodbye privacy. Oohhh….. But Layla had a good night with Gabriel I see!

** CMPUNK: TheMorganKnight finally has twitter… congrats on entering the 21****st**** century.**

I laughed into my I-pad a little, and refreshed the page, getting a little shock. I didn't expect anyone to be up this early, let alone Punk.

** THEMORGANKNIGHT: CMPunk 500 followers in 2 minutes? #BLAM #Jealous**

I could get the hang of this with ease. Hell, I didn't have to talk to people face to face now – no more going to catering or to get a band aid after a match – I'll just tweet them.

Punk a few minutes later sent me a tweet back.

** CMPUNK: TheMorganKnight on here for a total of 20mins and already a hashatag whore #barf**

** COLTCABANA: TheMorganKnight speaking of hashtags #MorgansBoobs was trending Monday….**

Ohhh God this is just great. As if I had enough reason to hate Eve, her display last week made my boobs 'trend worldwide'. I could just imagine Michael Cole screaming about it on commentary. Yeah – I could imagine and it grossed me out. Thanks Cabana.

** CMPUNK: TheMorganKnight ColtCabana "is pouring concrete an inuism for sex?" innuendo- me #cabanaisms**

Ohhh God I could keep this going all day. I missed simpler times like these.

Hitting the treadmill, my hangover disappearing fast as I sweated it out. I had to quit drinking, it's as bad as drugs. The after buzz slowed down my day. I had goals

Get fit, get strong.

Build up my strength – I was turning into a gun show J

Say flexible

…be safe

The sound of the music pumped into my ear helped me to stay in my own zone. How about from now on – I cut drinking, just like I cut the cigarettes and the somas. I needed to cut out negativity. Maybe that would stop me blowing up in people's faces.

See, people always want to know why I am this way – reveal all in a shoot interview I guess. But there's no tragic back story with me. My parents weren't around – true. Has that affected me? I don't think it has.

Maybe the fact that I've only ever had one sexual relationship, because I am terrible at being making the first move or taking that leap is my problem?

**_Through early morning fog I see_**

**_Visions of the things to be_**

**_The pains that are withheld for me_**

**_I realise and I can see_**

**_That suicide is painless_**

**_It brings on many changes_**

**_I can take or leave it if I please_**

Maybe I act out because I feel insecure in myself, my own ability. I'm insecure because my first memories of this company was being told by the likes of WWF divas not to be named that I didn't have IT. I wasn't pretty enough. I wasn't curvy. It hurt. So I hung with the guys. Hell - - - I got my life experience from that than hanging with Barbie's – I can roll a spliff in 19 seconds now. Not that I will ever touch it again.

OR maybe the fact that the one guy I had a relationship treated me in such a way…. I felt powerless to leave. With every insult came a touch, a kind word, and left me weak.

But I won't be weak any more.

Intermittent explosive disorder my ass, Randy.

**_That game of life is hard to play_**

**_I'm gonna lose it anyway_**

**_The losing card I'll some day lay_**

**_So this is all I have to say_**

**_That suicide is painless_**

**_It brings on many changes_**

**_I can take or leave it if I please_**

No matter how sarcastic I am, of smiley, I still feel pain. I learnt the hard way no amount of somas can cure pain. But it's temporary.

**_The sword of time will pierce our skin_**

**_It doesn't hurt when it begins_**

**_But as it works its way on in_**

**_The pain grows stronger, watch it grin_**

**_That suicide is painless_**

**_It brings on many changes_**

**_And I can take or leave it if I please_**

Yeah. And then I'll start yoga and drink HERBAL TEA. Pfffffft.

"And hereee we have the i-pod playlist of a mentally insane, bipolar, Morgan Knight – a mix of Papa Roch, Against me!, followed by Manic Street Preachers, Shitney Spears, , Justin BIEBER and a collection of glee songs… and Colt Cabana's theme-."

I snatched my I pod out of what then appeared to be CM Punk, laughing at my reaction of nearly faceplanting the treadmill. Still trying to maintain composure, I ended up sending an accidental left hook to get my balance – yeah. I'm not a clutz today.

"you scared the shit outta me! And there is no Bieber to speak of!"

"OUCH…. Have you been working out?! Your punch feels like you hit the weights more than Ryback! Jeeesus!"

"I've got 30 seconds left to run…. What's up?!"

"I'm bored… I wanted to play…. AND I wished you didn't join twitter"

"why?!"

"because I just had to block someone for asking me what your favourite food was. It's sickening Morgan, these people are crazy!"

I slowed down the running machine to a halt, laughing a little. How fans had changed. Or how fans seem to think they can use the internet to ask personal questions – and they choose food?! Jeezz.

"Funny that. Two people that hate the company of the majority of our fanbases, join a major social networking site. We should exchange creepy fan stories again sometime. "

"It's the stuff soap operas are made of!"

I caught my breath back in between laughs. I missed this. Punk understood my humor, and I missed the intellect of someone who didn't just dismiss my talk for 'generic British humor".

"We never hang out any more…."

"Where's Heyman? His day off? He's usually stuck to your ass."

"Yes, and he sends his apologies for not being stuck there today. But we should hang out some time"

"I know… I've got the Board of Directors breathing down my neck, telling me to be careful who I hang around. It's crazy."

"ahhhh trouble with the stooges."

The treadmill went to a standstill, and I looked at my stats and shrugged. I grabbed my towel and jumped off the treadmill, Punk offering to walk me back to my room after I grabbed some water.

"I'm just trying to keep my head down! Plus in case you hadn't noticed. I have a target on me."

"which is why Cabana made you're boobs trend worldwide…"

"HILARIOUS I know."

"I'm sure he's waiting for your return match…"

"AND you know what, as a treat, I'll return in a batman shirt and sing "GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. MORGAN'S BACK….."

"Stoppp….." he said behind gritted teeth, handing me a cup from the machine.

"Eminem is a lyrical genius!"

"STOP. Get a match, and I'll personally buy you the shirt!"

"How about a little wager…. If I get a match for Halloween, I will personally dress as Batman!"

I was totally up for some fun. If I wasn't going to be taken seriously, I rebelled, and Punk knew exactly how this felt. I wanted to discuss this 'wager' a little more, but I saw he looked a little... distracted?

"umm…. Punk what you looking at" I tried to follow his line of vision, a little confused

"Looks like Wade's stolen a camera from the WWE crew again."

"he does this often?"

"you've heard how much he hates those interviews. This is what he does to piss them off"

Backstage fallout was literally my worst nightmare also, but the fact they think it's also ok to follow us around on days off I n the GYM. Go away. It was odd…. But I was a little taken by Wade's presence today. The reporter following behind, Wade just being obnoxious as always. His 'hard hitting' questions around the gym. I kinda found it funny?

"you keep staring, Morg. I'm outta here."

I let out a little goodbye to Punk, but for some reason my eyes were fixed on what was going on right in front of me.

"ahhhh Zack Ryder! How does it feel to have the second rated WWE Show"

I let out a little laugh to myself, letting my guard down a little, and looking up to notice his camera now on me. I'm not impressed

"Oh look…. Morgan Knight. You found that funny?"

Yes Wade, a little – is that what you wanted to hear? I poked my tough into my cheek a little, trying to keep a smirk off my face and failing.

"Alright how about a question for my new shoe - - - If Hornswoggle was to ask you on a date, would you say yes only knowing you could never get with me?"

"ohhh God yes, if ONLY" I rolled my eyes, picking up my phone and leaving the gym. Inside – I wanted more from him. I wanted to say If I wanted him, I could have him.

Right now…. I'll think about it.


	10. Chapter 10

"whiskey please. Now…" I said a little half heartedly

"rough day?" the guy behind the bar smiled at me a little, sliding me not drink.

"no actually…. So don't make it worse. I just want some me time kid."

I knocked back the drink on one, forcing a smile "urghhhhh. Get me another love. Make it a double. And if you could find me a smoke I might consider getting you a tip"

I walked over to a seat in the corner, without giving him a choice. I sat and just closed my eyes a little, enjoying my alone time.

And then felt my cell violently buzz on the table….

I picked it up and had a look, forgetting why I had previously put it on vibrate.

_I can see you_

Who the hell sends a creepy ass text like that? Should I be scared? No. I looked around that bar before freaking out. And then I saw that face again in the corner opposite.

"urghhh Wade…." I muttered to myself. Clearly, this is what he wanted – a response. But no, what do I say? Keep it cool, Morgan.

"Here's your drink, we only had roll your own tobacco in the back. I hope that's ok …"

"fine, fine" I muttered, shooing him away, and focused on my phone

_Wade you creepy bugger _

_I'm just saying I can see you._

_Good for you._

_Drinking alone are we? _

__I nearly lost my composure. I took a little glance over to his direction - and he couldn't comment on my "drinking alone".

_ As are you I see._

__I slammed my phone down, taking a little hit from my glass, but not long enough for a reply to come through.

_You look on edge, Knight._

Pffffft. I thought to myself – on edge? Not a chance. I just totally crumbled – so much for quitting everything and staying clean. Booze on once side, cigs on the other. I didn't even bother texting back, I didn't need to waste my time. But as I thumbled with the paper and arranged the tobacco, a voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up a little…

"You don't strike me as a smoker, Knight"

I looked up a little and saw Wade looking down at me, a blank look on his face. I hadn't seen this before from him. The lack of expression made his features and eyes stand out. They were almost pouring into me, like he was analysing my mind and reading me.

"I've never smoked in my life"

"no…?"

I hesitated a little, and eventually put the roll up down, moving it away. He was trying to talk, Morgan, you can't just mouth off at him. He's not insulting you, just play along

"You look more of a cigar man" He smiled a little, and took it as an invitation to sit opposite to me. "Why are you here then? Following me?"

Wade chuckled a little and broke eye contact from me. He smoothed back his hair a little, and relaxed some more. "you seem confident… yet distant… it intrigues me"

I noticed his drink was emptied, as was mine, and as I called over two more, I thought about

"I keep a guard up. I get scared…. This is all smoke a mirrors"

Wade reached for our fresh drinks, and passed mine towards me, nodding for me to carry on talking. Which I did – no questions asked.

"I know what you're thinking. A girl that acts like a brat shouldn't be in this business. But it's addicting. Plus every time you wanna turn and pack it up and leave – another smartass punk kid comes along"

He ushered me to carry one talking, which like him intrigued me.

"And how do you feel now, Knight? Still want out?"

"And now…. You'll have to run me over with a car to get rid of me, sunshine."

He chuckled a little, and I almost felt at ease not to insult him.

"So what's your story, Barrett? Why are you misunderstood like me then?"

Normally, I'd get bored of get too awkward to continue this kind of conversation, but I continued. Maybe we had more in common than I first thought.

"some people don't like that I'm very blunt. Very direct."

I leaned back in my chair a little, swilling my drink round.

"Umm hmmm… I know the feeling"

"hell….I'd stab someone in the back if I had to in order to get what I want" Wade spoke, as blunt as he'd previously said. It didn't faze me.

"well… I haven't gone that far yet. But I've been stabbed plenty of times before. I understand occasionally why people do it."

I watched as he brought the drink closer to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with me, even to the point of putting his drink down, never changing expression.

"are you going to tell me about it?"

I leaned in closer – he clearly wanted to know someone. Someone we both knew.

"I'm guessing you want to know about Orton, right".

He let out a low laugh, and smiled. "Maybe we can compare notes. And if it makes you feel more at ease, I'll start with one of mine. I pushed him down a flight of stairs, legged it straight after…. and would bloody do it again"

I'd heard rumors of this... and it didn't scare me one bit.

"Really. See… I don't think our notes and comparable."

"Try me."

I took a long draught of my whiskey, and a long hard think. I wasn't very open about talking about the relationships in my life. Or the one relationship. I had to light my rolled up cigarette for this one.

"Let me put it his way. Being with Randy Orton is like…. Fucking a loaded gun."

Was he taken back by my answer? I guess not. His expression didn't change, and then he beckoned me to carry on.

"Orton's… volatile, he became increasingly unstable. One minute he kicked my head in the middle of the ring, the next there's flowers on my door. One minute he announces on live tv that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. The next I find myself knocked out in his home in a pool of my own blood, with Triple H shaking me to wake up."

His expression didn't change in the slightest, he just simply blinked at me, as I took the last draw from my cigarette and put it out.

"but it's ok… I've learnt from it, it's toughened me up. It's... embarrassing I guess. It's like that little saying – if you don't want to get hurt, you better hurt them first."

I flicked away the cigarette butt, and adjusted in my seat a little – still no response, no shock. Nothing. Barrett was different from others I guess.

"wow…. Morgan…. Perhaps I was quick to judge you."

I leaned in real close across the table

"then you should never judge a book by its cover then, should you?"

And then he leaned in close, almost mimicking me, whispering back to me.

"well then I apologise. You're not like other girls Morgan….You're an alright bird…"

And then I felt my phone buzz on the table.

_So does this count as a date then?_

I looked up, and saw him smiling a little, his phone hidden under the table a little.

"you cheeky fucker."

"charming little bird!"

We exchanged a little laugh, which finally broke the ice, but I got too nervous, I needed out.

"and on that Bombshell Barrett…. I better go…" I grabbed my cell and keys and got up out of my seat, all set to leave, but a firm grip stopped me as I tried to walk past him.

"not before I propose something to you."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me in closer to him, any closer and I'd be on his lap.

"I want YOU, to pair yourself with me. You manage me, I'll have your back. We can learn from each other."

It was out of nowhere. I was a little taken a back. I hesitated, what would others say? I don't align myself with people... well not now. I had a lot of personal issues. I can't be number 1, if I don't feel like number 1. But Wade... maybe it would work...

"Morgan…. Don't listen to them. Listen to ME."

Wow - he was almost reading my mind. And then I felt a strange sensation... I felt myself getting closer and closer to his face, my lip quivered slightly, I could just lose my inhibitions right now...

I could imagine it right now, all over him...

But no - - -

"I... I have to go..."

No. I had to keep my cool.

"Morgan..."

I just kept walking. I couldn't give an answer. Not now. I was number 1, not my feelings. Feelings kill


	11. Chapter 11

"Morgan, I can't believe you're doing this! People are going to freak!"

Layla was stood next to me in the mirror, adjusting her elbow pads for our tag match against two people I a) Can't remember and b) don't give two shits about.

The only difference was – Layla was dressed in her normal blue/green attire. And there I was – in what I'd promised CM Punk for a bet.

Yes folks – it was Halloween – and I'm BATMAN.

"Layla. Chill – I don't care, plus – If anyone asks, I'm just bringing some ENTERTAINMENT TO THE TABLE! Plus today I am a triple threat – dressed for Halloween, look good and can kick ass. But…. Speaking of looking good and 'ass' – did we cut this skirt too short?"

The previous day we bought this costume in a store in the city – it was a super tight Batman style dress made from spandex – with a mask I was yet to put on. However to make it ring appropriate we decided to customise it. The result - a Batgirl with half her ass hanging out, trying to keep everything taped down in the spandex.

"Put some booty shorts on Morg! You've already got tits – you don't want to be a TNA show!"

"owhhhh PURLEASEE Layla! You know that Knight=ratings…. But you're right, shorts are needed"

"You got 2 minutes, hun, and then we gotta go!"

I ran into the bathroom to slip my shorts on. Time had passed quick since…. Well since I'd walked out on Wade. I'd had a lot of time to think I guess. Think about what was going on in my head. I'd tried to block out his proposition. Tried to block it out by working out, buying this hot mess costume, and staying to myself. Yeah…. And trying to block out the fact I felt something…..

I lent on the bathroom sink, and took a deep breath.

"Shake it off Morgan – all eyes on you tonight"

I did this a lot. I would act out (like I was now) to hide my nerves. Secretly, I was considering Wade's proposal. If I stayed alone, I'd probably constantly act out like this, get in trouble, get burned out again... but I was independent, strong. But, everyone needed backup. As much as I hated people saying 'us Brits have gotta stick together', it could work. Look at couples in History, like Macho Man and Elizabeth. BUT I'm not an Elizabeth... and we're not a fucking couple.

I straighten up, desperately trying to adjust myself, and smiled. I'll consider it, and give an answer. When? I don't know. But as I went to the door and walked over to Layla, I knew I'd find a sign to decide.

"Right my bitch, let's go!"

Layla and I continued to exchange little digs, but clearly – she was jealous she had no costume. What can I say? Trend setter!

"right…" I said, playing with my mask, thinking about putting it on as we walked towards the guerrilla position. "you mind refreshing me…. Who's ass am I kicking tonight?"

"The usual. Eve and Aksana?"

"Aksa what?!"

"She looks like Elvira and Mortica if that helps."

"Urghh... Seriously? Now do I put the mask on to fight or not?"

We continued to bitch and real talk, until I heard a familiar voice behind me, sounding a little surprised and bemused.

"YES! Morgan Knight you have made my DAY!"

I turned, hands on my hips, and saw Punk in a state of shock, trying to fight the smile on his face. He looked a little surprised that I took him up on his bet.

"At least we have one person dressed for Halloween – jeez Layla! I didn't think that-"

Layla excused herself, as I asked her to find out how long we had, both trying to hold it together and not laugh.

"OH PLEASE." I turned back to Punk "I was dropping pipe bombs before they were cool, Mr! THIS is nothing! I told you I would!"

"I know…. But…. DAMN! THANK YOU! You look awesome though. Finally an entertaining Divas match I guess."

"Yeah… tune in then, I need the ratings…."

"Knight, if I'd have known you'd be stealing my spotlight, I would have bet something bigger – like betting you to go out in a thong…."

"Well if it isn't Morgan Knight!"

It turned to see a familiar face coming out of Punk's locker room – Paul Heyman, clearly lapping up our little joke.

"Morgan long time no speak! Is this a new look for you"

"awwww Heyman, you're dressed for Halloween too? I had no idea! "

That was the relationship we had, insults and banter – but only because I knew what he was like, and he knew what I was like. I wish Punk understood what he could potentially get himself into. Heyman does this thing, where he can talk to you in such a way that he can rile you up and make you believe anything he says.

"ohhh yeah I dressed as myself for yet another year. Gambling you two?"

"yeahh WWE doesn't pay me enough. I'm making, or I guess you could say WE are making a statement PUNK"

"hahaaa…. SHHHHH! I'm in enough trouble!"

Heyman stepped in smling twistedly. "you should put your money where your mouth is Morgan. You can't say you're making a statement and not deliver…"

"Owwhhh. I love a challenge, Heyman. You know you watch later – I'll put your money where your mouth is!"

What that meant right now, I don't know YET. But that just confirmed to me – if I was going to make a scene, I had to back it up with something. And maybe that's where Wade could come in. Can I make a decision and man up?

"Well…" Heyman surveyed me up and down, trying to take in how confident I was looking. "I look forward to that. And I'm sure Brock says 'Hello'…."

OWCH. That was a low blow – he knew I had a crush on Brock, and Brock and I once had chemistry. But I'm not the kind of girl to steal a man from another woman. As much as others hated Sable, we clicked. Heyman was just being a schoolyard bully.

"MORG…. We're up!"

As if she read my mind, Layla peered round the corner, signalling me to come over. Punk looked relieved too, even he was feeling weird, but I got a little nod of approval as I grabbed my mask and put it across my face.

"I gotta go. Robin. Let's roll out."

"MORGAN!" Layla snapped back laughing – I'm guessing she wasn't enjoying this joke.

But as I watched from the curtain as Layla made her entrance, I knew I had to follow through, and make a statement.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**IN THE RING…..**

"what's up WWE Universe!"

Layla smiled to the cheering crowd, getting them fired up as Eve sulked in the corner with Aksana.

"Now…. As you know, my tag team partner tonight is a fellow member of team FLAWLESS – Morgan Knight!"

The crowd grew louder, as the titantron scanned the crowd for signs.

"wooo yeah! However….. as a fan of Morgan Knight, and as someone I look up to, I need to tell you – she's not happy."

"So Eve Torres, Morgan Knight has a message for you. You told her she a has been, you told her she's not good enough to be a Diva these days, and because of you, we can't give the fans tonight a show for Halloween. Well – THIS is what she thinks of YOU".

My music hit the arena, and when I finally emerged, the crowd went crazy. I was totally in character, almost a la The Hurricane circa 2002/2003.

_"HAHAAAA! Morgan Knight"_

_"ooohhhhh sucky ducky quack QUACK!"_

_"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this…. But this is the best RAW moment this year! PUPPIES!"_

_"Are you kidding me?! And this is what people cheer for?"_

Layla playfully held the ropes for me as I climbed into the ring, trying to keep a straight face as she watched me mockingly kept in character. Eve did not look happy, still leant up in the corner mouthing off.

"DON'T BE JEALOUS EVE! YOU JUST WISH YOU WERE ME!"

I squared up to her, hands on my hips, as we carried on exchanging words, watching her move closer to me. After listening to what Layla just said, thinking about the stuff Eve had said, Heyman, Wade…. I was starting to get wound up. I looked over to Layla, who was pretty much reading my mind, and waved a hand sarcastically to tell me to get this over with, yawning mockingly - this will be over quick.

**DING DING DING**

The bell went, and Eve gave me a little push. I laughed a little; she was underestimating me, just as anyone else would. I wasn't in the mood for a pushing and slapping match.

One quick thrust to the mat, and I had her right where I wanted. I wrapped her leg around mine, leant back and grabbed her hair and neck into a chokehold.

_"STF! MORGAN'S GOT THE STF!"_

_"I believe the correct name is the KnightLock, Cole! And she's got it in pretty damn tight!"_

_"And….Eve's tapped! It's over!"_

_"And in not even a minute! What a victory for Morgan Knight!"_

The referee finally managed to make me snap out of it, and I sat in the middle of the ring, a twisted smile on my face as I watch Eve being helped to the back screaming by her lacky Aksana. I wanted to let out a little hysterical laugh. But as I watched Layla skip over to me, and offer me a hand help me up, it all became a little clearer to me.

The match, the abuse – I deserved better. And maybe someone could offer me that.

"Gee Morg… you could have told me I'd had the night off!" she joked still holding my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"In that case Lay…. Get me a mic, and start your night off now, I've got a bombshell to hit".

Layal did a ittle mock bow. Handed me a mic, and signal the ring was all mine. And now it was time to speak my mind – the ring was all mine.

"Alright. Cut the music!"

The crowd looked a little confused, and started speculating what I had to say. They were already eating out of my hand, and I couldn't let them down.

"I may be dressed as what Lawler would call a sexy little batman right now….And quite honestly – I've done exactly what I needed to do, and that was make a STATEMENT. See, Little Eve Torres, may have thought that I was no match for her, or that I don't take this seriously, and she was wrong. But it doesn't change the principle of the issue at hand."

The crowd started to get a little restless – this was turning into a little pipebomb, but hey I was doing them before they were cool. This wasn't a pipebomb for the fans, this was the truth. So I continued.

"Taking part in meaningless matches like this, doesn't interest me in the slightest. In fact, EVE, when you're done crying in that back, I hope you realise that this match - it bored me to tears. If someone would like to call me out in the future, any time, any place - - - I WILL accept."

I was in too deep, I couldn't just leave it now. I was going ALL the way.

"But since there is no competition for me, since the so called Diva's champion wants to run and hide. I have a message for someone in the back…."

And without any hesitation, I prayed Wade was listening, or would hear this:

"I. ACCEPT."

I ripped on the mask around my eyes, throwing it into the crowd, and saunter to the back. As soon as I hit through the curtains to the back, there was already talk. I could already hear people speculating, what I meant, whether I was quitting, what I was 'accepting'. I wasn't deaf, jeez.

I'd finally found a quiet area – I wasn't going back to my locker room, everyone would know I was there. I slumped on top of an empty table down the isolated hallway, I was breathless. Whether it was the adrenaline, whether it was nerves, I have no idea. But it was done, no turning back now….

Definitely no turning back, when I looked up - it was the sight of Wade in front of me, staring at me almost in shock at my declaration.

"you mean it?" he looked a little confused, and I couldn't blame him. I'd gone from ignoring the man for days, to declaring that I wanted to team up, all without telling him to his face. So I had to be honest.

"Yes…. I accept. I like a challenge."

"so…. This is not a rib?" He squinted a little, still trying to decide whether I was being honest. Again couldn't blame him, but I had to show him I was serious. I had to open up to him.

I let out a little giggle, and took his hand into mine. The touch scared me, and my voice quivered a little. "Wade… you and I…. I think we're a little alike"

It was official: there were no words, bu we were on the same page. I still had to make something clear to him, just in case.

"But I warn you…. I'm sensitive. So this is just business. And on my terms."

He smiled, and shook my hand – it was a done deal. My hand was shaking.

But is it bad that the touch simply made me want him?


	12. Chapter 12

So a week later, and it was official – the Barrett-Knight Barrage was hot news on and around the locker room. It was all speculation, what our plans were, the usual. Any publicity is good publicity.

We hadn't spoken much, and details needed to smoothed out, but so far I'd got a text saying we'd talk after the show, and he wanted me accompanying me to the ring tonight. But I wasn't like any other girl, who would be slapping on the makeup, or pushing up their boobs, to be the "TnA" show for the superstar. Nu uh, I've never done that, I aint going to start now.

So here I was, in catering. My Ipod head phones in one ear, watching old videos on my IPad. Specifically, videos of Wade wrestling. If I was managing someone, I like to know all about them, inside and out. I need to know their moves set, their strengths, weaknesses, body language. And I can get that all from youtube – it's a gift.

It's a shame I can't read people when it comes to my love life. HA.

"Alright Knight Light…. Whatcha doing? Planning you're next bombshell?"

I turned to see the familiar face of Sheamus beaming down at me from my seat. He leant up at the table beside me, opening his bottle of water.

"Scouting my latest client. And no – I'm saving the big statements for when Mcmahon refuses to give me a raise."

"Haaaa oh little Knight" Sheamus chuckled a little. He had this thing for nicknames: 'Knight Light' 'little Knight' – as long as it wasn't Morgy…. I was happy. Ergh. "Knight. If this is your choice, then so be it. I understand why, and good on yer. But Barrett? I hope he realises what he's getting himself into!"

I pulled out my headphones, and switched off my i-pod. "DUDE." I laughed a little "don't hate because you didn't ask for my expertise before!"

"OH of course I am…. A little, you'll never know it." He winked a little. "But Wade…. We have a long history. He's an arse! But he puts up a good fight I tell you that."

"Yeahh…" An arse? I've been called worse, we all have. I'd have to see it to believe it. "I've been watching his old tapes on my I pad. You make a few appearances Sheamus…."

Ahhh simpler times." He let out a little laugh, taking a sip from his water, and then started staring off into the distance, his eyes clearly catching something, and his smile slowly drifting from his face.

"Sheamus, I hope you're not chatting up my bird"

Wade was standing above me – or towering over. Sheamus simply waved his hands above his head, and just walked on by. I guess I'd have to get used to that….

"wow…. Nice work, Barrett…."

He turned my ipod over, and looked at the song currently being played "Manic Street Preachers? "

"Theme from MASH" was playing, which was a personal – yet relatable – song for me. I guessed he was a fan, but I knew he'd recognise the band – British music at its best.

"Yeah… Richey Edwards intrigues me… I've been reading their book".

He showed me his arm…. And my eyes traced his tattoo, noticing the lyrics on his arm instantly.

"1992, little baby nothing? I'm more a fan of-"

"She is suffering?"

It was like he had read my mind, as he raised his eyebrow a little. Crazy. He cleared his throat a little, and straightened up. Clearly small talk wasn't his forte, which would make this business relationship easier for me, and stop me thinking about pleasure.

"Ehem…. You look prepared for today. Nice boots – is that all you did today? Pick out some shoes?"

Clearly the man was underestimating my intelligence. He'd notice my knee high leather boots with metal buckles (they were NOT new. Hot, but NOT new), and yes I still had a hoody on over my outfit. But I did not spend the whole day dressing and putting on makeup THANKS.

"Wade relax…. I'm not just a valet for you to look good. When I manage, I act as a really manager. ACTUALLY that's what me and Sheamus were discussing until you rudely interrupted. I've been scouting you on youtube….. did you not do the same for me? Check out my credentials?"

I got up out of my seat, and he followed as I walked out of catering. Wade smirked a little, a little surprised I stood up to him.

"Hmmmm…. Funny thing is, I already know what makes you TICK, Morgan" he said, as we walked side by side.

"ohh…. No…. you wish you did"

He grinned a little, as I handed my hoody and Ipad and stuff to someone to look after. I watched him look me up and down at my outfit a little closer. He'd noticed my boots already, but was now looking at my cut up purple top, and looked a little taken aback.

"wow…. You look…. Nice."

"I try, Wade. I try." What was he expecting? Me to be dressed like a bag lady?

"well…. You've been working out hard I see" he said, looking at me from head to toe. I wasn't going to lie, I had been hitting the weights, I was a fan of working out now. I abs were more defined than when I quit a few years back. Guess that's what my shitty attempt t clean living does to you.

"Shhhh." I whispered. "I take this business seriously. Now we go out there, LISTEN to me."

His music hit, and I ushered Wade to go, and I started to follow. But it made me think – he knew what made me tick? And I wished he did? Was I flirting. Were WE flirting? Well done Morgan. There's a first for everything….

# # # # # # #

_"Well it looks like Morgan Knight has taken up the position of valet to Wade Barrett and the Barrett Barrage"_

I sauntered down to the ramp behind Wade, watching as he walked full of confidence towards the ring. This was... different. I wasn't being treated like eye candy, or being pulled to the ring. I could get used to this. Although... he looked way too confident and cocky. Hello? A little acknowledgement of our partnership would be nice?

But he had his redeeming qualities. There's me planning on staying outside the ring, keeping all attention on him. But no, he held the ropes for me and ushered me in. Charming, normally the guys don't give a shit. That was a gentleman quality.

"Tense?"

I jumped up and sat on the turnbuckle, gesturing him towards me. He looked a little skeptical.

"I won't bite? Turn around, give me your shoulders, and listen"

A little bemused, Wade turned around, and gave his shoulders to me, as the music of his opponent hit the arena – Tyson Kidd.

"Listen: You've got the height advantage, easy. But – what people can't see, he has a weak right knee"

"What?"

"Notice he favours jumping off of the left leg? More strength in that. Hell… I wouldn't be surprised if he needs time off soon. Target the right, breaks down his ariel moves, go for the kill. Kapeesh?"

I jumped off of the turnbuckle, whilst Wade looked a little perplexed. He opened the ropes for me to stand outside.

"Trust me Wade, I know what I'm doing."

And then 3 minutes later - - - -"Here is your winner – WADE BARRETT!"

And he doubted me? I stood up on to the ring apron, and mocked a little applause, as I watched Wade slowly get up from his knees from his victorious pinfall.

"And you doubted me Wade?" I shouted to him, leaning on the ropes. I watched as he turned, and although a little winded, he couldn't help but let a little grin appear on his face.

"You... Morgan Knight... you..." He pointed at me jokingly "You've got some brains!"

He held the ropes open for me again, and helped me from the apron into the ring, as we watched Kidd being helped to the back. He called for a mic, and I felt him take my hand. It was... odd... but I was intrigued.

"Now... that was TOO easy!" Wade - still holding on to me - addressed the crowd.

"Unfortunately tonight I have met another opponent who was too scared, or too stupid to realize what THIS means. and THIS is the beginning of a beautiful working partnership!"

On an ego trip? Hmm... we'll see. But a 'beautiful' working partnership? Wow. Praise indeed...

"This relationship, this business deal we have, will go down in WWE history as the Barrett-Knight Barrage, and it WILL live up to the hype, and lead me to where I belong, and that is with gold around my waist."

I felt the grip of my hand tighten, and inside I would have loved it if he would intertwine his fingers with mine... NO. Snap out of it. I shook my head a little to keep some composure.

"Now this is what is going to happen next week and Morgan - take mental notes darling. Next week someone will be given the chance to... sample the product again. And after that mark my words, I will be one step closer to the Intercontinental Championship. And BUSINESS will be booming."

Wade threw the mic out of the ring, and still holding on to my hand, raised both our arms in victory. I couldn't help but pout and smirk a little. Was it just me, or was that last little bit of his speech a little... sexually charged? I felt butterflies in my stomach as I let him lead me to the back up the ramp, still holding on to my hand.

But then as soon as we were through the curtains, it all changed. As soon as we were through the curtain... he let go of my hand, as if he didn't want anyone seeing? Why would I care - we we're together or anything. Just business as we agreed.

Ehem... Composure, Morgan. Jeez.

"Right... I'm going to change and shower." Wade finally spoke, after clearing his throat and maintaining a stiff upper lip.

"And what do I do now then, Barrett? Do you want me to forget that just happened?"

Shit... this is where I should just watch my mouth.

"When Wade Barrett conducts business, Knight, it's on his terms. So... when I say: 'We will meet later', it will be done".

I watched as he carried on to his locker room, leaving me What was this? I lead, you follow?

"What? So I just sit by the phone for you?"

"Learn to listen, Morgan. Listen and Learn. Don't sound so eager and keen..."

That was it... this was going to be a relationship built up on mind games.

Mind games, innuendos, and smut.


	13. Chapter 13

I'd decided I wasn't going to do the whole "I lead, you follow" thing. That wasn't my style. My life was not going to be dictated to me by a MAN, let alone Wade Barrett. I had to show him that if this was a business relationship, I would not show the slightest hint that I was to succumb to his charms. So I turned my cell off, and stayed in my hotel room. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction, orthinking I was a love sick puppy. I'm independent. HAHA.

So tonight, I was in my questionable choice of PJ's (mens boxers and a wifebeater), spending time with a bottle of questionable wine…. And my Ipad, watching stupid old school videos, and looking at people at their questionable tweets. This particular one cracked me up:

_ CMPunk What do you think of TheMorganKnight?" I love her hair and sense of dress._

Why are fans so creepy? SERIOUSLY.

_ TheMorganKnight CMPunk Feeling is mutual. Got my hair care tips from Heyman_

Heyman would see that, but bitch I didn't care. Punk understood fun and games. I'd seen that Sheamus and Barrett still had their issues, a lot involving alcohol. Which, coincidently, made me feel better about my wine party for one.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door…. And stupidly, I forgot about being Miss Independent and skipped over to open it. Only to find Wade Barrett, relaxing in my doorway, smirking at me. I let out a massive sigh. Strangely, he didn't look pissed, just a little smug (as always) and was just simply hanging in the door way, hands behind his back.

"hello, Honey… what happened to meeting later?"

Almost mimicking him, I pouted and leaned on the doorframe, trying not to laugh. I wasn't drunk, just….a little buzzed!

"Ohhh Barrett….. You need to realise I don't take orders from anyone"

He smiled as we both leaned up against the door way opposite each other, but I had to have the final say before he'd come out with some smutty comment.

"Wade… I'm not letting you in if that's what you want! Besidessss….. my feelings are HURT"

"Oh… you're feelings are hurt?"

He just sighed a little, almost mockingly rolled his eyes at me. "Ohh Morgan…. What am I going to do with you? Did I make you hit the bottle?"

"ah HAHAAAA. Very funny. Not, now would you like me to slam this door in your face?"

He rolled his eyes a little, struggling to keep the smug face up.

"well…. That's a shame. You CAN do that…. Or, you can invite me in, WITH a little present for both of us…"

He finally revealed something from behind his back…. A bottle of Jack Daniels. Wow, a weakness of mine. He knew the way to my heart. I considered my options - be a bitch, or try and be 'nice'.

So slowly, I moved away from blocking my room door, and without saying anything he handed me the bottle, and let him in. And yes, I took a quick look around the halls before closing the door behind me – no one saw. Good.

"hey…. Wait – this is OPEN?" I said, looking at the contents of the bottle, which was minus a few shots.

"Well… what did you expect?" He called back, surveying my hotel room, looking through the things on the desk. "I thought a beautiful bird had stood me up. Call it liquid courage if it makes you feel better"

I followed him and sat on my bed, taking my Ipad out of his hands.

"Erm… excuse me? First of all, THAT is mine and SECOND….."

Shit, I lost my train of thought…. I'm beautiful? Wow…. Wait, what? This is coming from the guy that has treated me like crap for how long. STILL lost my train of thought. HA so much for being miss freaking Independent.

He filled a glass of JD for each of us, and settled down next to me, letting out a little laugh.

"Morgan…. Don't think, just have a drink"

I took the glass off him, a little sceptical.

"Just drink?" I watched as he downed his glass, and took a refill.

"You deserve it for tonight, ok? I don't say it much… but… you and I. I think we could be good together- business, that is."

I mulled my drink over, trying not to let out a nervous laugh.

"So…. What would you call this? A late night business meeting?" I tried to relax as I crossed my legs on the bed. "You could have told me before Barrett. I would have dressed a bit nicer-"

"I was going to say – you're taste in clothing is… enjoyable?"

SHIT. I tried not to turn bright red. I could have covered up a bit more.

"ah…." I took a large shot of my drink to calm my nerves. "I wasn't expecting company…"

"It's quite alright…. Refreshing to see a 'Diva' without the two tonne of makeup…"

I watch as he slowly turned towards me, avoiding eye contact, and started nervously playing with the hem of my wifebeater. You're so close, Wade, just touch me. I bit my lip nervously, and slowly let my eyes drift from his hand to his eyes, trying to catch his glance. Was he teasing? Did he know what he was doing? I drifted my eye contact back to his hand, starting to trace his arm with my fingertips. He still didn't look at me, and he continued to finger the hem… was he pulling at it a little? GOD just look at me… I could see him biting his lip a little, just as I was…

How do I… instigate this?

I nudged a little closer to his face, hoping he wouldn't notice. I wonder what would happen if I could lose my inhibitions and touch his lips….

Forget it…. Back to business. I shook my head a little, jumped up and went to grab a nervous refill. I couldn't do this. Feelings kill Morgan. Petty sex is not your thing. That won't make you look 'professional'.

"EHEMMM SO what is this business about? Please?"

Wade looked a little surprised. If I had to justify it, I'd convince myself this wasn't what I wanted. I watched him tense up

"well… I'm due a title shot. I need to make sure, you know…. We're on the same page."

"You saw how I was tonight Wade," I pointed back "we are on the same page… I've got your back. Just uh… not happy with you turning up at my hotel room like this".

"Yeah… well… I told you I can be too direct with people. It's part of my charm"

This guy was unbelievable, and I couldn't help but laugh a little, although hesitantly.

"Charm? I hope we don't count this as a date then!"

What had taken over me? I was going hot and cold, een I hated myself. I bet this was the drink talking…. Or was it just me actually talking? He stood up, and straightened up, clearing his throat a little: "Then… I'll take you out. If that's what you want…"

Was this an offer of a date? Wow…. It had been a while since this had happened. MORGAN you like the guy – take him up on his offer.

"No. No… it's fine."

What was wrong with me? There's me, practically with a sign on my chest saying "SLEEP WITH ME", and I turn him down.

"I'll start working on that title shot… "

"Right… speak to you later, I'll see myself out…."

He went to open the door, and I just slumped back on the bed, trying not to watch him go. But, I saw as he hesitated a little, and turned back to me to have a final say:

"You know…. I underestimated you Morgan. You…. You're a tease".

And without explanation or justification, he closed the door behind him. Leaving me sat on my bed. Me a tease? There are worse things I could do. Hell, I could flirt with every guy in the back, use and abuse them …. But I'd just given Wade the cold shower.

I turned, and caught my reflection. For a Monday night/Tuesday Morning…. I had had a little too much. A cold Shower - Which is exactly what I needed.

Cold showers for the rest of the year.


	14. Chapter 14

"MORGAN. For the thousandth time, if you're going to hit someone in a match, NO closed fists".

Regal was right this time… but I was stubborn, I don't apologise. He had offered to watch me train before RAW, and although a month since Wade and I had that late night rendezvous, I still had a lot of pent up anger.

Which may have resulted in me punching William square in the nose.

I watched as he iced the damage, as I sat on the ring apron with my arms crossed, slightly remorseful.

"I SWEAR I was practicing my fist pumping, Regal, honest!" I joked – although my voice was dripping in sarcasm. He detected it.

"Well" He said, removing the ice pack from his face "You're a lot stronger now, I'll give you that… maybe you can put that uh fight towards something…. Like in the title picture?"

The title picture? Hmm. I hadn't put much thought into it, I'd been preoccupied. ALSO - if anyone knows of a way you tell your mentor you can't concentrate is because you are probably sexually fustrated - LET ME KNOW.

"No... I hadn't thought of it, I've been... busy...

"Busy? IS that what you call it. I'm not expert, but...maybe you should seek help for your anger issues… "

Anger issues? Really? He didn't know the half of it. I was in the middle of a nervous breakdown – on camera, Wade was sweet as pie, but as soon as we were backstage, NOTHING. This was the worst working relationship ever behind closed doors. Hell, I'd even scored him a title match for later, and still no thank you. All because of my shitty attitude.

"oh… speak of the devil…."

I turned and jumped of the ring apron, to see Daniel Bryan (HAAA Regal – I finally get that joke: He was talking about anger issues, and this was the definition of anger issues) walking round the ring post looking slightly confused and concerned.

"Regal… did… she-?"

He was clearly piecing together his own story, and it didn't look good in my favor…. Oh joy, I rolled my eyes a little.

"you know Morgan… I have learnt that violence is not the answer. Dr Shelby-"

"DR SHELBY MY ASS" This guy drove me crazy. Was I beating people up on a regular basis? No… NOT YET.

"See William – clear anger issues…. Maybe Barrett was right?"

WHOA what?! "What do you mean Barrett was right? What's he said?"

Daniel and Regal exchanged some looks, and it just riled me up even more.

"WHAT has he said?"

Regal rolled his eyes a little... "Well... there's trouble in paradise here I see. And after 6 weeks? A record..."

"SERIOUSLY. NOT HELPING. BOTH OF YOU."

Ok, maybe I had a slight anger problem, but it was justified. I don't deserve to have shit spread around the locker room, and someone had the decency to tell me. From the man I'd respected, and a guy I... sort of respected. Finally, Regal - clearly seeing me struggle to keep it together - cleared his throat.

"Well… something about questioning your… mental stability…."

"My mental stability?!"

"Well…" Regal continued, struggling to keep me calm and remain straight laced like his usual self "in his defense, he said maybe you have underlying drink issues…."

"WHAT?"

I was so angry, and yet hurt. What the fuck was going on? This couldn't just be because I'd given him the cold shoulder. This was personal.

"I hope... you don't BELIEVE any of this do you?"

The two exchanged looks, and surprisingly Daniel was the first to speak, almost looking almost... concerned.

"Morgan..." He moved to stand next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, while clearly the drama was too much for Regal, muttering something about talking to Wade.

"Morgan... I don't know what his problem is but if it makes it any better, me and Kane don't believe a word of it.."

"Huh... that makes up for everything" I barked back.

"WELL it should. Wade Barrett, he's... bad news. He's just trying to say something to hurt your reputation..."

"LOOK, Bryan: I know you're trying to help, but I should know better. I'm not having some... pathetic excuse of a man spread lies about me!"

I stood up, panting slightly with anger... and sometimes, we act in anger. I knew I had to sort this mess out, and show I wasn't one to fuck with. So I let my instincts kick in, and I marched back up the ramp.

"MORGAN! NO... c-COME BACK!"

I should have said BYE to say the least, but hell. My blood was boiling, I couldn't just sit around and make Daniel angry too... So what do I do now? I needed to find out who else was on my side. Barrett- Bad news? This was another Orton…. God. Men.

I carried on passing backstage, my destination still unknown. But I didn't want to talk to some people. Hell, I even caught Layla, who was standing near, flirting with yet another man…

"MORGAN! HEY! Are you- Morgan?"

I just kept walking. Sorry, Lay. Not in the mood. I wish I had my cell on me, I could have texted Punk, asked him to fucking get me out of here and crawl to Heyman. It would be so fucking easy. It would be like a 3 man power trip.

But I had class; I wasn't taking the easy way out this time.

After what felt like forever, I found someone that could potentially be an ally, in deep conversation with an official -

"Sheamus. A word?"

He saw, me and almost read my mind – he knew what was up. He excused himself from his conversation, and came over, putting a hand on each shoulder as I struggled to stay composed.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm pissed—"

"Barrett-"

"NO. I thought you'd have the decency to tell me shit was going on behind my back."

He looked almost exasperated at the thought of me being angry at him, at everyone, gripping my shoulders tighter again to calm me down.

"look… Morg… I honestly didn't want to cause any harm to ye. Honest to God – I FIRST HAND ain't heard the words come out of his mouth. I just thought it was all a pack of lies!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"What else can I do? The guy hates me. And if it's any consolation, I only heard a few days ago?"

I let out a big sigh. Who knew today was going to be so emotionally draining? And RAW hadn't even started. Sheamus lifted my chin a little, trying to keep a reassuring eye contact going.

"Morgan…. Is he treating you ok?"

"HA…."

"I'm serious!"

I gulped a little, I didn't want to admit the guy was using me for my managerial expertise or whatever – hell, that's what it felt like.

"I know what you're going to bloody say: 'OH, trouble in paradise? Stupid you!'—"

"OI, I am not going to say that. I've got your back – you know it!"

"well…."

How could I put this? I was living a lie, Sheamus. I'd failed as a manger in record time, my client doesn't respect me, and was spreading lies like wildfire.

But I had to tell someone, and Sheamus could be my confidant….

I opened my mouth to speak, but whilst looking up, my mood switched again.

"Huh…. Looks like I can't TALK now…."

"what do you-"

"SHEAMUS! Talking to my bird again…"

Now Sheamus understood what I meant. He heard the sound of Wade behind him, rolled his eyes a little and gritted his teeth.

"Right I'll go…. Call me later…."

He left, struggling to not turn around to face Wade and put up a fight, brushing past him as he left. Wade laughed it off a little, still refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Charming" Wade smirked. "Right, see you by the curtain later. Title shot tonight, don't fuck it up, look nice…"

He tried to wave me off, and turned to leave to walk back to his locker room. But I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stand up for myself. I'd let Orton walk all over me, I wasn't having a repeat.

"HEY!"

That had taken him by surprise, as I watched him stop in his tracks, hands on his hips, STILL refusing to make eye contact with me or even turn around.

"I turn my back and you throw me out on the line?! I'm mentally unstable? WHAT THE HELL!"

That stopped Wade and got a reaction – a major one at that- as he marched back to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into his locker room, slamming the door tight behind him. But that didn't stop me: He sat, buried his head in his hands, and I continued my tirade.

"Look…. I am SICK and tired of this. It's been over 3 weeks. You can NOT carry on not talking to me. How the fuck is this supposed to work out huh?!"

"Well maybe" Wade barked back, standing up to me and towering over me in the process. "Just maybe it has something to do with you shooting me down. I think I'm bloody allowed to be a little bit angry!"

"There's ANGRY… and then there's fucking psycho!" I shouted back, trying to keep up with the tone of his voice. "Are you trying to get me fired? You're sick, twisted little lies—"

"I told ONE, maybe two people. Now I-"

"NO. Real talk – you told two people? Well they tell two people, and they tell two people, and so on… so congratulations-"

We stood there, breathless with anger, and I just wanted to hurt him. He turned away from me a little, and suddenly, the tables turned.

Wade whipped his head round to me again, his hands on his hips, as I felt my eyes well up. Don't cry, Morgan, you already look weak, I thought.

"What? You got something to say?" I barked back to break the silence.

"yeah…. I do…." He spat back.

Sharply, he grabbed the back of my head with one hand, and I didn't even twitch. Did that surprise him? Did he want to hit me? It all changed in a split second…

He pulled me in close, and our lips meet for a harsh kiss. So much tension had been built up for so long, and now it felt like it was exploding. Our hands starting to claw at each other, as he threw me on to the couch and pinned my arms above my head. I let out a little moan almost unwillingly, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth so possessively, and I wrapped me legs around his waist – I wanted this so bad….

And then it stopped.

He let go of me without hesitation, and grabbed his water from his bag on the opposite side of the room, a little breathless. I watched and sat up on the couch, as he knocked back half the bottle, pouring some of the contents on his head. The whole time, there was no eye contact.

"Right…." Wade finally spoke, hesitating over whether to look at me or not.

"Wade, what-"

"I have a match…. Don't bother coming with me, your services aren't required".

And with that said, he left, slamming the door behind him. For the match I got him. For the Intercontinental Championship with Kofi Kingston. You're welcome.

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

I had just been mindfucked. Normally, I would have just kicked up a storm, and got out with him, leading to a victory AS PER USUAL. But tonight? Is it bad that part of me wanted him to lose?

I couldn't even bare to watch, but I heard the reactions all around me. I'd sat in corner of the empty hall way, on top of a crate, my hood up, texting.

_U sure ur OK Morg?_

Layla was still showing concern from me ignoring her earlier, and she'd clearly noticed that I wasn't out to the ring with Wade. Culminating with the fact that Zack Ryder (who's slow anyway) asked if I wanted to watch RAW with everyone in the back, and I declined.

What? I wanted to be alone.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Needed to be alone_

_You and Wade had a fight? Or did he fire u?_

Layla jeeez…. You're not Sherlock Holmes, stop dishing for dirt.

No, just what we decided. No big.

_U need a night out._

Clearly Layla knew something was wrong, and her only solution was never the best one – go out, get drunk and hope it goes away. But as of right now, it looked so appealing, and I couldn't say no. I was not going to get anyone the feeling I was moping around crying over Wade.

_Is his match over yet?_

_No… will let u know the result? Go change and I'll text u…..need any supplies?_

Supplies, I know what you're thinking. She didn't mean tampons. Layla was good like this though – she know the pressure I was under at times, and offered to go to the 7-11 at times to help me out.

_Cigarettes plse. Don't worry about the light. Thanks hun x_

I locked my phone, and let out a big sigh, as I strutted back to my locker room. Tonight I was just glad I had snagged a locker room to myself, I didn't want anyone seeing me right now. Hell, I kind of wanted to break down and cry a little - but nu uh, that wasn't me. Save your tears for your pillow, Morgan; I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag, and went into the bathroom. IT gave me the chance to brighten myself up a little, and shower although quite frankly I'd done nothing to break a sweat.

Ha... break a sweat... I would have loved that...

NO.

After 5 minutes in the shower, I changed back into a cut out pair of black tight pants, teamed with a leather bustier top. I looked hot, not going to lie. Normally, I didn't do makeup, but after surveying myself in the mirror, I could do with some colour on my face – I was turning into Aksana/Mortica.

I was in my own little world, and it had only just occurred to me my phone was violently buzzing – 3 missed calls from Layla.

_Whats up Lay?_ I texted quickly.

_WADE LOST, looks pissed. B careful!_

"ohhh shit…" I muttered to myself. My head was spinning, the fact that I had

_Justin says he nearly Ko'd Kidd on his way back. U not seen him?_

"FUCKS SAKE"

_HA. I have now…_

Too late, I could already hear him kicking off down the hall way, and he'd obviously come straight to see me after. Wow, I'm so special? But hey… I couldn't hide forever. So I did probably the must immature thing. I heard him enter (or barge

"did you see that?! DID YOU BLOODY SEE THAT? URGGHHHH"

Wade's blood was boiling, leading to him ultimately sending one of his fists straight for one of the lockers nearby. I'm not paying for that, I thought heartheartedly, as I took out my compact mirror, struggling not to shake a little as I applied mascara. Was it bad I was a little scared? A little scared he'd blame me, or try and kiss me again and I'd fall all over again? I that he wanted to hit me... no. I would just make it worse with the silent treatment.

He clearly noticed, and turned a little, hands on his hips, and I could see he was looking at me a little confused. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you" I hissed back, thinking instantly I should watch my words.

"Wade, Morgan: would you mind commenting on your loss to Kofi Kingston tonight?" the voice came from my door, in the form of yet another tiny, over paid camera/interviewer. So there We were – me at the back of the locker room, this punk ass in my door, Wade stuck in the middle.

Loss. Loss was a word either of us could comprehend, and the fact Wade was being asked about it not even an hour after the match, pissed him off. I could literally hear him trying to containing himself and not give a little Souvenir to the stupid camera guy.

"Are you guys…. Together?"

Wade didn't know what to say, and I could tell he could tell he was trying to work out my reaction from out of the corner of his eye, looking for his answer. But what do you say when you're put on the spot like that?

"Wade," I piped up a little and walked over, placing a reassuring hand on his chest, and trying to push him away from the camera. "I'll sort this out"

Well… as much as I hated the guy, he was still my talent, and I was still his manager.

"bloody piss off, will you? He has nothing to say…." I almost spat at the poor guy through gritted teeth

That scared the camera guy off, as he ran off through my door again in the blink of an eye. But I couldn't be in here anymore, I thought as I pushed passed Wade, grabbed my blue leather jacket and bag, and pushed passed him again to leave. It's business. At the end of the day, it's business, I insisted, whilst insisting I didn't care anymore.

"Where are you going?" He spat back at me, as I put on my jacket in the door way.

"I'm going out. Told you, that's all you need to know"

"But what about us… business… You need to sort this mess out instead of drinking and sleep-"

"NO. YOU STOP THERE"

I knew what he was going to say, and it hurt. I didn't sleep around, and I hated it when I got put in that group of skanks. As for business? Fat chance I'm in the mood for dealing with that right now.

"You think I'm going to get wasted and stumble into bed with someone?" I hissed back, stabbing a little finger into his chest, watching him gulp a little a breathe a little faster "There's worse things I can do, worse."

I left, without even thinking of saying goodbye or contemplating turning back, texting Layla to meet me out back. Who the hell did he think he was? He couldn't tell me what to do, and that fact he didn't want me going out in fear I'd 'sleep' with someone…. I couldn't decide whether it upset or angered me.

_I could hurt someone like me, Out of spite or jealously, I don't steal and I don't lie, but I can feel and I can cry, a fact you never knew…._

"Morgan!"

"Lay, cigarettes?"

"As ordered" She proceeded to hand me the fresh pack. I hesitated a little. Part of me wanted to run back and go to Wade, apologise, something…

NO. Not this time

_But to cry in front of you…. That's the worst thing I could do_….


	15. Chapter 15

Raw may have ended an hour ago, but the majority of the roster had now taken over a nearby bar. I guess a lot of people had had a rough night; everyone seemed to be in THAT kind of drinking mood. However, not once had I felt the urge to pick up my purse and find my cell and call Wade or anyone. That was successful for me for a start.

"FUCK MARRY OR KILL – Morgan, you're up!"

Layla was busy playing drinking games with everyone that would sit around for long enough, and now I was being, erm, punished? I laughed a little a shook my head, downing the last of my bottle.

"Awwww come on Morgan, I'm trying to get you to have some fuunnnn"

Layla was physically bouncing in her seat, calling over a few other guys. I just shook my head a little.

"Lay, I'm not 12, this is not a freaking slumber party!"

"SHHHH…. Oh HEY! Miz you'll play!?"

The Miz had slide on down to sit opposite us, along with Ryder, Gabriel and Kidd. He looked a little confused with Layla, and answered "uh… sure what are you playing?" A little sceptically.

"JUST to clarify" I butted in, waving a hand at the 3 of them. "I haven't been playing!"

The guys laughed a little, as Layla started to run them through her next round .

"Fuck marry kill MIZ – Vickie Guerrero, Alicia Fox ANNNNNDDD…. Ha Morgan Knight!"

A fresh drink had arrived at my table, and my shock nearly knocked it over.

"Layla, seriously? I'm sitting right here!"

"And?" Layla grinned, refilling her wine glass. "It's FUNN! So Miz, fuck marry kill please!"

"You know I love how you never include yourself in these!"

"Shhh Morgan! Miz!"

The Miz was feinting a thinking face, while I could see Zack Struggling to keep his cole over his Bud Light (I checked they'd ran out of Lime).

"well…." Miz raised his voice, raising his bottle. "I would say I'd marry Vickie—"

"WHAT?!" Zack turned around almost disgusted "Are you serious BRO?!"

"Yeah… see she's been married before, she's had kids, it's a ready-made family…"

"Bro… Seriously… urgh…" Zack lowered his head in shame, and I was struggling not to laugh behind my glass.

"SO – you've got a fuck and a kill left. Alicia and Morgan! "

"Well…. I'd have to kill…."

"Kill me Miz, I don't give two shits" I interrupted Miz, trying to get this game over with. I don't take this shit personally.

"hahaa… Morgan, I'd f you. Easily!" The guys around at the tables around roared in admiration, but I just laughed and mouthed "Don't care!"

Layla butted in, practically sat on the table in her drunken state, but still smiling and STILL Talking.

"SEEEE Morgan – someone other than Barrett will fuck you! So Miz is killing Alicia!"

"is this game over yet?" I butted in, pushing her a little off the table – I didn't want to see her faceplanting into a pile of glass.

"it's funny though…" Gabriel piped up, helping me with Layla. "Funny that Miz would kill Alicia, and that uh… you're with Wade?" He shrugged a little, not knowing whether he was allowed to suggest I was with Wade. At least he tried to be apologetic about it, but it left me curious...

"OOOHOHHHHHH!" Layla had perked up a little,clearly with some gossip – I could read her signs easily. She was pointing a little, trying to get the words out. "I can't believe I never told you about Alicia and Wade datinggg! Why do you think Eve and Alicia hate you soo much?!"

"Ohh… jeez Lay, I was hoping it was a combination of my dashing good looks and amazing wrestling ability…. Not because of some petty crush…"

The guys laughed a little at my sarcasm.

"You know they're put our names in a bowl and picking someone out at random to pick the number one contender for Eve…" Layla carried on "it's a JOKE!" I didn't question how Layla found this out, she had a lot of gossip. Hell, why do you think her hair is so big at times?

"And… I'm guessing I will be busy that night doing Barrett's nails. Pfffft…"

I'd one the last god knows how many Diva matches, I should be handed the belt dammit. Bit, part of me didn't want it. Too easy….I might just quit or retire, just to stop the injustice.

I dismissed myself to go to the bar, pushing past people crowding our booth. They were all getting to drunk and loud, and it was getting on my nerves a little. I wasn't in the mood for gossip about people's secret sex lives, or why so-and-so doesn't like me, or that so-and-so thinks I'm taking their man and BLAH BLAH BLAH. This wasn't my thing.

Drinking alone and drowning my sorrows? That was. But I was glad when I got to the bar and had a familiar ginger one catch my eye.

"Sheamus – pint I'm assuming? On me!"

He pushed someone out of the way to stand next to me given me a little hug as I rested on his shoulder. He cheered me right up, knowing I didn't have to put up with gossip with him.

"Alright pet? Did you have a word with Wade then? He seemed pissed, refused to come out—"

I had to stop him there, as I'd noticed two things. First, he was blabbering, and Sheamus doesn't do that after one pint. Second, I could see the bruising on the side of his face.

"Whoa… Sheamus! What happened to you tonight?" I placed a gentle hand on his face, turning it to survey the damage. He'd clearly been kicked a couple of times, or by a couple of people… whatever it was, it wasn't an accident. I'd seen enough to know it wasn't one. Wait… what if it was Wade…?

"You… you didn't-?"

"No, calm down pet, I didn't go after Wade… just a group of 3 punks claiming to be a.. a 'shield of injustice'. They just got lucky Morgan…"

I sighed a little, downing the last of my drink, and saw Sheamus was half way through the pint I just got him. He was shaken to say the least and I wanted to have his back. Shame WADE would fucking stand in the way. Stubborn gits….

"MORGAN! WE THOUGHT YOU'D GONE!"

"ohh shit… " I muttered, prompted Sheamus to laugh a little. Layla was teetering over, draped over Zack Ryder, carrying my bag and jacket.

"Wow, Morgan, are you babysitting tonight?" Sheamus joked.

"YEAH… and by the looks of things…. No wonder addicts relapse…"

"Morgan, don't talk like that…" He turned to me, squeezing me tight, a little seriousness in his voice. Before being rudely interrupted by Layla practically slamming into Sheamus.

"Morgan – here!" She said passing my purse and jacket. "We're… we're going to—"

"Go?" I butted in, a little sarcastically. I didn't want to suggest anything, not my business.

"Yeah…. Zack here said he was going to show me his, uh…. It doesn't matter! You're in good hands I see MORGANNNN!"

I could see what she was doing, trying to insinuate something would happen with us two tonight. I shook my head and gritted my teeth as she winked a little, hoping it would stop so I could talk to Sheamus in peace…

"Whooaaaa Sheamus hooking up with Morgan?!" Ryder shouted across Layla, a little comment not appreciated."HA maybe Wade is a bad guy, turned you into a hoeski-"

"HEY" That hit a nerve, they didn't know anything so what made them think saying that was acceptable? "Just because you think he's the BAD GUY does not give you the right to talk mad shit, alright?"

"gee… ssssorryy Morgann…." Layla slurred out, baffling me. Why the fuck is she apologising?

"Excuse me? Ryder here should be apologising. Apologising for coming out with total trash like that!"

I wanted to swing for someone, as Ryder continued to try and lift himself out of the hole he'd gotten himself into. Sheamus hung on to me to calm me down.

"looks like someone has had too much to drink tonight. Better go, Ryder—"

"NO"I firmly stated, stumbling a little (hell, I wasn't immune to alcohol) as I abruptly threw my jacket on "I'll go, I don't want to be the – what was that? – Hoeski party pooper!"

"Morgan come on!"

That wasn't going to stop me, as I brushed Sheamus off, and without any care pushed my way out of the door. Even Sheamus having my back couldn't help me out; I just had had enough for one night. I needed a cigarette, NOW. So I found a dark area nearby where I could be alone. There was too much drama going around.

A cigarette? Ha… I wanted more… but I couldn't. I thumbed around my bag for my phone, pulling it out. Lucky me, unread texts.

Surprisingly, the first one was from Punk: Morgan – _you ok? Didn't catch you tonight and ur not in your hotel room? Call me, worried. PS Heyman's not here if it helps x_

Wow. A kiss from Punk? A rarity, and I like the joke at the end. But I wasn't in the mood for talking things through with anyone, even the inchorent ones from Layla… or the _where are you?_ From Wade. Pffft, after everything, all you say is WHERE ARE YOU? Showing you care.

"Someone looks happy…."

"Pffttt….. whatever…" I snapped back to the voice, as I thumbed through my phone, hastily trying to write a readable text to Punk.

"All alone on a cold, winter night, and I don't expect to find a lonesome little Morgy Morg standing in the cold dark shadows with me…. By a dumpster. Apt."

My hands shook as I lit up another cigarette, the smoke almost feeling euphoric, as I tilted my head back and let out a little head was spinning, and this dishevelled guy was still here. I was starting to think I hadn't thought this through – where was I going to go from here? One thing for sure – he knew who I was, and that irritated me.

"And a smoker…. Sex me."

This guy was a little blunt, but I was too numb to fight back. I took a look at him – a little dishevelled, a harsh face, and a look… a look like something wasn't all… THERE. I wouldn't say a screw loose,because I couldn't talk.

I slowly inhaled, and turned away from him a little. "hmm…. You sound keen". I muttered, hanging up on a call from Sheamus.

Did I recognize him from somewhere? I wouldn't know, I've sort of stumbled through the last few weeks oblivious to the going ons around me. Clearly I was oblivious to my surroundings now, as this guy slid up next to me and leant on the wall beside me.

Another incoming call - Punk. I hung up again, and threw the cell back in my bag, taking another draft of my cigarette.

"Dean… found a friend I see?"

I pulled the arm off of my shoulder, and my head whipped round to this over voice: Two more guys had appeared, bigger than the one by my side. All 3 dressed in black, but regardless, it meant one thing for me: I was surrounded.

"He's a fan, we all are…"

I kept a straight face, as the two others walked closer to me, one (the larger of all 3) keeping a little further back, his arms crossed. The second of the two walked over to this 'Dean' guy, handing him a small bag.

"I have no idea who any of you fucking are…." I spat with gritted teeth, tossing my cigarette end of the ground, and watching it bounce off the opposite wall, putting my hands in my pocket and trying to look not the slightest bit intimidated.

"well… Morgy…. You do now then" Dean drawled, thumbling the bag in his hand a little. Almost instantly I could see it was pot, and I crumbled inside a little. Dean could clearly see I had noticed and edged closer to me, waving the bag in my face. "Hey Seth – I might get a good bang tonight!"

I couldn't understand these guys. I'm cornered, and Dean's talking about sex? Should I be worried?

"Hell I like to go to bars too Morgan, I saw you tonight. I just go and bang really ugly girls, I'm just a sick guy, I'd never get someone like you… What's the matter Morg, do you want to… share a hit with me?" This was just taunting me; I couldn't stand it I could hear a low laugh from behind from one of the other guys.

"No… I'm clean…. I don't anymore…" I mumbled back.

"ooohhh wrong answer Morgy…" Dean laughed back. What was with the Morgy? It creeped me out. I watched as he put the bag in his pocket, not once breaking eye contact with me.

"Wow Rollins, Morgan here is trying to clean up her act, and looks to be drunk AND Smoking!"

"She's not having a good time here is she?" The guy called Seth retorted back "She should be glad we're here to help!"

Dean lit up a cigarette, sniggering a little, and began stroking my arm. It made the skin under my jacket, the back of my neck, all of it just crawls.

"Silly us. Pot's not enough for your pain. You should give me your number Morgy… I could show you a good time…."

Again, I ripped his hand off my arm, swallowing a little. "You don't know anything about me…"

"Oh… we do…." I whipped my head around, as the taller, larger one behind me finally spoke in a monotonous voice, his expression and body stance not changing.

"We know the injustice you have had to put up with, Morgan Knight. We know, and we could help." Seth began to pace a little towards me.

"see the one thing… that I can't STAND…that makes my blood BOIL…." His heart looked to be racing, panting a little, pulling at his hair.. "… is being ignored. And you're being ignored, and you shouldn't put up with it…"

Dean grabbed my arm, and kept a firm grip. Was he trying to stop me from leaving? I did he just like… contact? This was disturbing me.

"You know what's going to happen to you…. Barrett uses you, ditches you, someone else will do the same,… you won't be on TV, you're not the blonde one, the board likes blondes who'll go out for the pillow fights and arm candy. That's not Morgan Knight… and then you'll crack…"

"Crack. CRACK Morgy.." Dean's words spat into my ear, as he edged even closer, to the point I could feel his breath in my ear. "you're going to crack soon…. You need us…"

"You're lying" I mumbled back trying not to look at Dean, he disturbed me.

The 3 at this point, almost within a blink of my eyes, we all each a couple of feet away from me

"We… are The Shield, Morgan…" Seth articulated for me, his eyes drifting from me, and then to Dean. The grip on my arm got tighter when I tried to wriggle out – that was a wrong move. I'd angered him, but Seth continued. "The Shield recognises injustice, your injustice. Morgan, you shoud help use eliminate the injustice of the WWE. And you think we're lying? Believe us—"

"Believe me when I tell you, I never lie. Believe me when I tell you I would just as soon slice open your pretty little face MORGY, than see you slip away and settle yes SETTLE for second best." Dean spat at me, the grip getting tighter and tighter….

I wanted to wince in pain from the tight grip on my arm. Was I feeling fear right now? I don't know, but the 3 of them, 'The Shield', hell this DEAN AMBROSE guy…. I didn't feel safe, I wish I'd picked up Sheamus or Punk's call…..

"Ambrose let go…." The taller guy spoke again, prompting Ambrose to finally drop my arm, the blood rushing back to it – but it still felt like he still had a hold. He backed away, mockingly placing his hands above his head...

"Morgy... next time... I'll come to your hotel room... you look like you could do with a... GOOD time..."

I slumped down the ground, and watch then walk away, my eyes especially on Dean , laughing a little.

There I was, hugging my own knees, shaken up with no where to go... Was this a threat? I don't know... the pain in my arm was still lingering. I couldn't get rid of his touch. If they knew I'd be here... would they know my room? Would HE know my room?

All I knew was... I couldn't be alone tonight. But who do I go to?


	16. Chapter 16

"Waaaaaaade…."

I slumped into his hotel room doorway, waiting for him to answer. After I got back I had a few drinks alone. Or more like half the mini bar's worth. I was trying to block it all out – the loss tonight, the fight with Wade, and then my altercation earlier with this Ambrose guy and his friends.

My arm still felt like he had a hold of me, like I could visibly see his hand around it in my mind… I could still hear, feel him.. urghhhh.

"I'm not leaving here. Mr! Open up!"

Some reason I felt this was the right time to make amends. That and I didn't like being on my own right now. Just as I was about to knock again, it opened.

"What?"

I looked up to see Wade staring down at me. I had clearly interrupted his alone time or something, as i stared up to see him shirt

"heyyy don't 'what' me! I just…. Have you been drinking!"

He just took pity on me, and shook his head. "well... Knight, you coming in or what" He held out a hand, and pulled me in to his room as I tried to maintain some dignity, giggling a little.

"urmm... just excuse the mess... wasn't exactly expecting company..."

"And you say I'M THE ONE with the drink problem Wade?" I slurred a little, surveying the room noticing the empty bottles all around the floor. The room was dim, the only light coming from the one by the TV.

"shhh yourself, Morgan. I've had a rough night….I wanted to be alone…"

I stumbled a little, stupid heels, and found myself crawling on the floor trying to catch my balance. He just turned and knelt down, laughing a little at my pathetic state.

"and… Morgan… you had a rough night too..."

He sat down next to me, as I slumped into his lap, letting him brush my hair with his fingers.

"Look at the state of you, eh?" he muttered "Morgan… I… I'm so so sorry. I wish we could start the day over…."

"I... I know about Aliciaaaaa..." I slurred out into his lap, feeling him tense up a little and make a noise.

"Yeah? Did she... say anything...?"

"I don't care Wade... we alllll have baggage. But you're gonna find better. But ME? Am going to drink alone foreverrrrr..."

"Oi!" He said lifting me up, pulling me into his chest, still gently stroking my hair. "Don't say that, it's not true. You're bloody gorgeous, why can't you see that?"

I could hear everything he was saying, and just because we were both drunk, doesn't mean he could get away with it. I'll remember... or at least try to.

I perked up a little, and looked at him in the eyes, wanting to say something sweet back, but it didn't exactly come out.

"I wanna go to bed now!"

Smooth Morgan... smoooooooth.

"Morgan… this isn't you're room… "I'd slid into bed jokingly, trying to make myself cosy.

"Did you want to walk me back?"

Walk me back? Drink was horrible to me, if I wanted to fall asleep now, I would. Walking me back? Fat chance now but then….I felt him slide in next to me, laughing quietly a little.

"wait….. this isn't my room…." I joked back coyly.

"hahaa relax Morgan. You don't take up that much space…"

I rolled over to look at him, and as I did realised how close he was to me, so close my head rested on his shoulder. But it didn't feel weird or awkward, it just felt natural. I closed my eyes as we attempted to sleep, but then he started to talk….

"Morg, I'm sorry for earlier…."

"you never call me Morg?"

"times are changing then. Look at us now, eh?"

My fingers started to trace his torso, it soothed me a little, but the room was starting to feel hazy. Was it me being tired?

"Morg…."

"Oh… Wade…."

He opened his eyes, and they finally met. A spark of electricity shot between us. Was it the drink, or was it the fact that I felt vulnerable? One of the two made me want him again, harder than before... He cupped my chin a little, and pulled me in for a kiss. Round two? The electricity I'd just felt drove me wild, as the kiss became more intense.

He guided my hands along his body, as I clawed at his back, and moaned a little as he began to undo the back of my bustier, revealing my strapless black bra. He started to move his lips towards my neck, tilting my head, biting gently and whispering in my ear.

"you like that Knight, do you?"

It drove me crazy, I couldn't contain myself. I tightened my grip around his back, pushing him back to the bed, and climbing on top, breathless.

"OHH God you better not be leaving me like this now, Barrett…."

"I thought you liked to have a lot of control?" Wade slurred together a little, looking up at me as I ran my hands along his chest and shoulders.

"what made you think that? I'm a good little girl…"

"Hm? A good girl with a nasty bite, hardly a wall flower, Miss Knight?"

"mmm…. I can be submissive too…."

Wade sat up a little, almost like I was riding his lap, placing little bites on my neck. I could feel his hard cock underneath me, the heat radiating off of both of us. I couldn't contain myself as he spoke. "well… that's good then, isn't it?"

I let out a little drunken laugh, as Wade pushed me off, and rolled over on top of me, pulling my legs around his waist

"in that case…" He began to pull off my pants, as I bit my lip in euphoria "…we might need to put this into our… contract"

All I could picture was the little giggle I let out and the feeling of… wow. It's a shame I don't remember the rest….

I woke up in a haze the next morning. FUCK. Where was I? Was I dreaming? I mustered up the courage to open my eyes again, finding myself burrowed next to a muscular chest. Wade Barrett's chest… what mess was I in now? Clothes everywhere, bottles all over the table (I hope they weren't mine)… and a sleeping Wade next to me, also naked. Shit. Shit shit shit SHIT.

I slowly tried to pull myself up out of the bed, placing my feet gently on the ground. And then a sharp, stabbing pain shot up my arm. I'd almost forgotten, and looked down – my arm was a mixture of red black and blue, almost in a hand print grip shape. Memories started to flood back. My wrist looked sprained… what was that guy's name? Dean…?

I grabbed my cell phone from the floor –as I scrabbled to put my leggings back on. Shit why did I pick such hard to put on clothes? ! The time? 6-30. Right – plan, go back…. NO run back to my room, put on some sensible clothes, and find someone to talk to….

Who… I don't know…..

Fuck, I tried not to let any sound out of my mouth. My arm was killing me, the stabbing pain just got worse as I tried to do my bustier up. Erghh.

Right…. Ready. My hands were shaking as I tried to quietly open the door…

Dean Ambrose. THAT was the name. urgh… it just made my blood boil. And now…

I turned back to Wade, who was still in bed, not even moving an inch since I had awoken. I couldn't believe I was leaving him like this, I would be like a jerk. But it was bright now. He might just kick me out if I stayed, he might regret everything….

"I'm so sorry, babe…"

Regretfully, I turned away, closing the door behind me, and ran back to my own room. Surprisingly easily I might add. The halls were empty, but the security guy would be in for a treat, watching me run up two flights of stairs to my room.

My hands shook as I desperately tried to open my room door, thinking I could hear voices. I rushed in, slammed the door behind me, and breathed a sigh of relief. Phew. Time check? 6.50. now… if I was correct, people would be near the gym, someone that liked me. I just had to talk to someone. Forget the shower, I thought, as I grabbed my nearby green hoody, and threw it on along with a bair of black flats (where I'd kicked my other shoes I don't know… hell, did I WEAR shoes back here?").

Thinking fast, I picked up my key card, and headed down the stairs again. I wasn't thinking rationally. I could go to Wade now, explain everything. Make up a story why I'd left and now come back… oh yeah "Sorry about the sex Wade…. Speaking of sex, I had a guy called Dean Ambrose last night assault me and tell me he'd do the deed to. Any thoughts?" NOT GOING TO WORK.

Luckily, I got to the Lobby, and saw two people that I could talk to… well one….William Regal, was sat with Daniel Bryan for breakfast or something. I could ask Regal, I thought. Not about the sex, just this Ambrose guy. He was knowledgeable.

I stumbled a little, contemplating running back to my room, showering for 4 hours, anything…

"Morgan?" Shit… he'd spotted me, as I watched him squint, raising from his seat a little.

"Regal I need a word, now." The two looked a little confused. I wasn't a morning person, it just looked suspicious. Daniel Bryan was already looking me up and down, trying to work me out.

"yes, darling, what's the matter-"

"whoa, what happened to your ARM!?"

Wow, you said that a little too loud. "NOTHING is wrong" I whispered sharply, gritting my teeth "Now will YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK TO REGAL". I should have checked my sleeves weren't pulled up I guess.

Daniel got out of his seat abruptly and grabbed my arm, and surveyed the bruises on my arm and wrist as I tried to hide and pull my hoody sleeve down. Regal and Bryan exchanged looks, almost coming to their own conclusions.

Regal looked at me a little puzzled, as he to got out of his seat and moved closer, lowering his voice: "if this is Barrett's work—"

"I told you – he's bad news!" Bryan again pitched in his 2 cents. I could see this rumors spreading, it had to be stopped.

"Daniel… do me a favor and FUCK OFF and let me talk to Regal!"

Regal stepped in between us, and ushered Daniel to leave.

"Morgan, what is it? It's not Wade, has he done -?"

"No. NO. look… I remember you saying….. what do you know about Dean Ambrose?"

Regal surveyed me arm, and then thought about my question.

"Dean Ambrose?"

"yeah."

"so…. He did this?"

"Yeah".

He sighed a little; I could still see him piecing this together, just as I was.

"How?"

"well…" I squinted a little, rubbing my arm as a reminder. "They-"

"They?" Regal's arms widened "The shield?"

"yeah…. Well Ambrose at first… said some things…. Look—Regal, what does this all mean?.

I crossed my arms, the things that were done and said in that back alley making my blood boil and eyes fill up a little. All this, and I had no idea what it meant/ but just looking at Regal, he knew something….

_**"well, Morgan…. It looks like you're in trouble then".**_


	17. Chapter 17

An hour past of deep discussion, and as I made my way back to my room, I thought about what Regal told me…..

_"Well Morgan… how can I simplify this. The man is mentally unstable. There's not much too it. He finds something he wants and becomes obsessed…."_

_"how…How do you know this?"_

_"let's just say we had a run in, and he challenged me, put up a good fight but nevertheless lost. He couldn't take it, he stalked me for months after"._

_"so why's he here now?"_

_"he's part of this shield….ahh the shield of injustice…."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't see what I have to do with this…."_

_"Well neither do I we best keep it quiet…..well… maybe you should talk about this Wade. He needs to know, and to watch your back for you…"_

_"Wade? Uh… can I not just…"_

_He butted in, rolling his eyes a little. "No, you tell him what you told me. Show him your arm, I'll let some of the others know - -YES MORGAN I WILL. It's for the best. Strength in numbers here is a necessity"._

_I was a little nervous. I liked to keep things private, and this was going to be the opposite. I didn't want to be portrayed as a damsel in distress right now. That's the opposite of being Morgan Knight. But one thing bothered me still…._

_"Regal… what you said about him… becoming obsessed…."_

_He was reading my mind, seeing I was shaken, and looked a little fallen. "Morgan… this could all just be a one-time thing to scare some of the boys. Who knows right now?"_

_I looked up a little, breathing heavily._

_"Morgan, talk to him now… if you need a hand in the next 2 hours, give me a call….."_

Keeping private business secret in this company was almost as easy as slitting your wrists with a piece of paper. But it had to be done – this Ambrose said some stuff that chilled me to my core, and Regal's warning further solidified my feelings.

And then there was Wade…. Jeez what happened last night? I just wanted to go back to my hotel room and move on. If I could avoid Wade for as long as humanly possible then maybe we'd be fine. His was still asleep when I left…. Maybe he'll wake up and not remember anything, maybe he was that drunk…. Wow my head kills.

My hands shook as I swiped my keycard into my room door, from nerves of lack of sleep, maybe a combination of the two. I entered to the mess I'd left in, but now my head was a little clearer: The mini bar empty and wide open, clothes everywhere (how hard is it to find a hoody and some pants at 7am hung over?!) , the whole contents of my purse all over the bed….

Right time to clean up I guess. I screwed everything up and stuffed it into my travel bag – folding can wait. That was everything I guessed.

SHIT. Did I come back here this morning with no shoes?! Where are my shoes?!

"Looking for something?"

My head whipped round, and I saw the face of someone I didn't want to see, holding my red high heels. What do you say to that, huh? What do you do when your one night stand/ partner finds you've run off? The worst thing you could do is leave stuff behind Morgan!

"Wade….." I didn't know how to explain myself, as I slowly got up from the floor, but he wasn't done. He didn't look pissed, just confused. I couldn't blame him one bit.

Well first of all – if you're trying to avoid someone, you shouldn't be leaving doors wide open. There are bloody creeps around here."

Creeps? I knew it…. Regal was right, he had to know too. Strength in numbers and all. And just pure decency, that I wasn't TRYING to avoid him. I was just embarrassed.

"and second, Here…."

He passed me my shoes, and our eyes met a little. I didn't regret anything, but I regretted feeling this way right now. Could he read my mind?

And then he broke our connection, and turned to leave…

"WADE WAIT…." He faltered in the door way a little, contemplating ignoring me and leaving still.

"I…. I need to talk to you… now."

I stuttered again, I had to tell him. Everything. I couldn't risk ruining our friendship. Or our relationship – a dysfunctional one at that. Shame… shame the words wouldn't come out, as my palms grew sweaty, and my lip quivered. REGAL. I needed him now.

"Wait I need to call Regal I can't do this alone….."

"FINE I'll go…"

"No, you need to stay!"

I sent a quick text to William, telling him to come up asap, and threw my phone to the side, breathing a sigh of relief. Wade was still stood there, confused, and a little frustrated to say the least.

"sorry… I told him about this… thing this morning. That's sort of why I ran away so early. I had to tell someone and he'd understand…"

Wade backed into the room a little, and sat at the edge of my bed, a little confused. Hell, I would be – I'd just given the vaguest story ever.

"so…" he spoke in a low voice, looking. "it wasn't… last night…."

I coughed a little, regrettably feeling awkward about it going down like this, as well as not remembering much as I should.

"No… it wasn't. although I was out of line…"

"No, Morgan, I shouldn't have taken advantage like that…."

"Look can we talk about this another time? It's not really… just not right now…"

"Morgan: you're not…" He finally looked up, as I setted to sit on top of the table opposite him. "you're not pregnant are you?!"

Well that was out of nowhere, and I was taken back a little.

"Wade?" he looked a little serious, concerned? I just let out a little laugh. "Seriously? NO. HOW?"

"well… you've been moody, it's possible. You're attractive…."

"Look…" could he hear himself talking? He sounded like a blithering idiot. One of us had to say something. "I'm going to be honest… I'm not interested in anyone. I haven't been with anyone, no one has…..has touched me…."

I stuttered a little, and the idea of being touched sent a pain to my arm. He touched me, and now I was reminded of the pain….There was a sharp knock on the door, and Wade walked over to open it for me, as I was stuck in a trance.

"Am I… interrupting something?" the familiar voice echoed from the door.

"No Regal, but something's clearly wrong with Morgan and it's not hormones…"

Regal shut the door behind him, prompting me to shake myself awake a little and out of my trance, and stop my eyes watering and forcing a smile.

"See, is she sick or something? Bloody hell…"

Wade slumped down on the bed again, demanding answers. Regal looked at me, and noticing my faltering smile.

"You've not told him anything have you Morgan?" Regal muttered to me, trying to figure out where to start.

"what are you on about? Morgan… if there's something wrong just spit it out!"

I tried to say something, but I faltered, and the words wouldn't come on, so I turned to Regal for support, my voice quivering.

"I… I don't know what to do… w- where do I start?!"

"look… just tell him what you told me…"

"TELL ME WHAT?!"

I was starting to panic again visions of Ambrose in my head, worried that Barrett would flip out or something. Worried he'd leave me…

And then Regal gestured for my arm. I hesitated, but he widened his eyes a little, trying to get me to do the right thing. So I closed my eyes, and gave him my arm, and felt him pull up my sleeve. I was just glad I couldn't see anyone's reaction.

"Wade… I think Morgan here has a problem…."

I opened my eyes, letting a few tears flood out and looked down to my arm as well. I took a good hard look, the red hand imprint all around my little wrist. If I could disinfect it, I would….

Wade stood up slowly, trying to take it in, picking up my arm as I winced a little as he surveyed the damage.

"Morgan… what the- who did this?"

I couldn't even keep eye contact, and still no words came out. Regal sensed I was finding this difficult and spoke for me.

"Morgan… last night she had a little run in with the Shield, specifically Dean Ambrose…"

"little? A LITTLE run in? William a little run in would be walking in to her. THIS is absolutely disgusting. When did this happen last night?"

I didn't answer, I just looked at Wade, and the pieces fell into place for him.

"So straight after he assaults you, and you bloody come straight to me and NOT TELL ME? This is fucking ridiculous! URGH I could just kick his teeth out now-"

"Wade, calm down a little" Regal stepped in, attempting to cool Wade off a little. I felt bad for him – he didn't need to hear about or attempt to work out what we did last night. The fact that he had helped me out like this is enough. "What we need to do now is calm down, and I know that's hard enough but this could just be a one off. Just keep an eye on her, make sure you two… stick close."

Wade breathed out heavily, trying to comprehend all of this.

"Yeah… yeah starting now. She can room with me from now all, I'm not having her alone." He looked at me, a firm look in his eyes, and nodded.

"right" Regal, cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two to it, and I'll let myself out".

Regal started towards the door, and Wade pulled me in close for a hug, and a stiff one at that as he tried to watch crushing my arm.

"oh…" Regal faltered in the doorway. "And you two should grow up. You're both acting like children".

He closed the door behind him, and we both let out little laughs. But we were alone now, and last night still felt awkward.

"Uh… you get your things and meet me back here, ok?"

"y…yeah…." I stuttered a little, trying to think of how I could work out last night's events. "um… look about last night…"

"ah… yeah…." Wade sat me down on the bed next to him on the bed, and grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"so… did we… well we… went all the way I'm guessing?"

"Um… yeah…well… I did ask if –"

I stopped him there. "NO no… it's fine. I just want to clarify, set the record straight. I just.. didn't know if YOU would be ok with it. I mean, it's not something I do…"

"I could tell, Morgan, I could tell!"

I was taken aback a bit, and leaned back a little in confusion. "you could tell?"

Wade looked a little uneasy about where this conversation was heading – this talk was new territory for us. His mouth quivered a little. "There's no way anything we say now will jepordise our working relationship, right?"

I raised my hands a little, and told him to carry on.

"well… truth is Morgan… I could tell it had been a while for you. Erm…. You were… very … tight…"

I let out a little scream, and covered my face to hide the redness. This was so weird!

"Relax Morgan! It's not a bad thing at all! And uh…your performance last night? No joke – I'd give it 10."

"A 10?" I retorted back a little bemused "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm not easily please. And… you're very… flexible…."

This conversation was getting too weird for me, and the sexual tension was building again we could both feel it. He squeezed my hand a little to reassure me, and brought the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Right!" Wade pulled me off the bed, and headed for the door. "I'll give you 20 minutes? Shower, get your things and room with me. Sound ok?"

"yeah… perfect" I answered back a little quietly. "Urm… Regal said he was going to… tell people. Could you make sure it's not like, a big deal?"

He stiffened up a little. It was a bloody big deal Morgan, the guys were just trying to help. Wade looked at me, and widened his eyes a little. "Just… just think about yourself now, eh."

He turned to leave again, before turning back with a final say. "Just… think about us having a few good sleepovers for the foreseeable future."

I laughed a little at his attempt to calm me down. It would take more than the promise of sex for that.

"HEY. I only sleep with my boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?"

"yeah… he…." I faltered a little, ensure of how far I could push the boundaries of flirting. "He gets to experience how flexible I am, all the time…."

That left him a little hot and bothered, and part of me shouldn't have done that. But as I watched him leave, and headed for the shower, it got me thinking. Me and Wade… Wade and I… there could be something there. And Regal was right, we were acting like children. And children don't sleep together. We had to be mature about this. The water down my body and my arms, and I started to feel... a little more normal. I just imagined to the touch on my arm washing down the drain, lifting a weight off my shoulders. It's just a shame that it takes longer for scares and bruises to heal.

I had totally fogged up the bathroom, and found myself drawing a heart in the mirror, and shading it in a little. Ha.. I was content now, and everything was fitting into place... but I wasn't going to say I loved Wade…. But….. I didn't want to let my guard down yet. Early days. And he never dismissed my boyfriend joke?

I wrapped a towel around me, and opened the door into my room, humming a little. My nerves had calmed considerable, as I dropped the towel, and put on new black underwear.

So I now had 10 minutes to pack up, and go to Wade… and put some clothes on. HA. Shouldn't take too long, I thought, as I tied my hair back, and grabbed some sweatpants. Why did I think it was a good idea earlier to attempt to pack in a hungover rage?

I'd managed to pack everything thing up, and located a little grey vest. READY.

Then it caught my eye. Something positioned right by the front door. Deliberately, by the looks of it, so I wouldn't miss them….

Flowers? Were they before? I picked up the bouquet, to see the deep burgundy almost black colour they presented. Was this Wade? Hell… it would be, who else would it be?

But how did he get in?

I slowly took the little black card from the top of the flowers, a little confused, but reading it just made me feel sick.

_"We will meet again Morgy. We'll be together soon, sunshine"_

The card was written with this sick twisted handwriting, all jagged, to the point it made my skin crawl, and made me toss the flowers as far away as possible, their petals scattering everywhere. I felt dirty again.

This was beyond creepy, and Regal was right. I wasn't getting rid of Dean Ambrose that easy…


	18. Chapter 18

New Year's Eve was here. Champion's choice night, and the last RAW before 2013. Wade had been edgy ever since that night, and then having to fess up about this 'Shield'. And then the flowers… I had to make it up to him, and I knew how. All the way to RAW, he kept saying exactly what I was thinking…

"I want another title match with Kofi Kingston. You're my manager, Morgan, sort it out. I want his Intercontinental Championship, and I want in now."

He grumbled down the hall to his dressing room with me by his side. We kept no eye contact, with both of us now on edge about everything.

"I know Wade, I'll fix it…."

We reached his door, and he gave me a little look.

"Good, now get out and bloody do it…."

Wow. No thank you or you're welcome. I can't wait for this year to be over. If I could, I would have some choice words for him….but just then I stuck my foot in the door, to stop him from shutting it on me. I wasn't done…

"Sooo… IF I do this for you… what do I get in return? Hmmm?"

I smiled a little, testing the limits, and waiting for Wade to ever joke back, or slam the door in my face.

I got the first – he cracked open the door a little, and smirked a bit.

"well… Morgan… what do you have in mind?"

"uh… it's new Years… a NEW YEARS bonus would be nice?"

He laughed a little, and instantly I could tell we were back on the same page. Thank GOD I thought…

"How about…." Wade feinted thinking, looking up a little "Well… what would you say to a dinner after the show? As a bonus obviously…."

I was impressed, yet wanted to laugh a little. Wade was no longer the cocky guy to come out and say 'let's go out…'. I think he liked someone to chase alongside him.

"See, well… based on my level of expertise… dinner won't cover it!"

"No?"

"no… not one bit…."

I made him laugh a little, and then I came out and said it, making sure no one was in ear shot: "If it's a date, then I'll accept that bonus regardless?"

I shrugged and pouted a little, and Wade looked a little… taken aback?

"alright…" He finally mustered out. "Just… just… go get me my match."

I made my way down the hallway further instead, resisting the urge to turn back and steal a kiss. HA what had happened to me? Jeez….I was wearing a tight long sleeved mini dress, teamed with electric blue wedges. The sleeves had to cover my arm – still bruised from Ambrose, but I was hoping that the ambush in the back alley, and the fucking flowers, that it was just an empty threat. It better be…..

My phone started buzzing in my pocket… Punk?!

"Uh.. Hello?"

"DUDE don't sound so surprised! Jeeez Morgan, could you not have said hello with a little more enthusiasm?"

I laughed a little and shook my head. This was out of nowhere, I didn't know what he wanted. "Sorry Mr. I wasn't exactly expecting you to CALL, considering you could just, jeee… I don't know… find me in the HALLWAY. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way now, I just needed to check up on you, like the good friend I am" He retored back, clearly trying to keep serious.

"Yeah yeahhh like the good friend you are…."

"and…" He interrupted me. "And… I wanted to check you were alright?"

"OHH GOD NOT YOU TOO" I spat back through gritted teeth. What was up with people? I wasn't a fucking damsel in distress. I don't care if they were just trying to be nice: The more people asked if I was ok, the more I got pissed about it, the more I thought about it… well… the more it TESTED my patience.

"I'm fine, I'm not dead. It's empty threats, ok?"

"Is that why you never answered my calls that night, Morg?"

Oh. That night. That is what we were calling it now. Great.

"Partially, but it's in the past now. And I don't appreciate you telling Cabana to send my tweets and jokes every goddamn day! I'm not sick or depressed!"

"HAHAAAA" Punk laughed down the phone at my anger. "What do you expect? Twitter's his day job, and your reaction is priceless! What are you doing tonight?"

"Trying to find Vickie, make stuff happen, the usual… I better go!"

"Yes, I might stop by to see El GM'o…. And thank you for picking up the phone, I know it's hard for you"

I hated that man's sarcasm at times, so I just shouted back "BYEE BITCH" and hung up. It's all fun and games, he knew it, and I knew it.

I knew Vickie was having a New Years party tonight, and that everyone was invited, so I had to be on my best behaviour. For once in my goddamn life. I entered the room to find at least a dozen other people here, all drinking… and I wanted to join in. But… I resisted the urge. I didn't need to drink, not now….

"MORGAN KNIGHT! So glad you could make it!"

"YES me too Vickie!"

"How are you and Wade? I heard about your problems with the Shield… "

Keep smiling, Morgan. I didn't want to talk about this, and she knew it. My personal life was to stay PERSONAL and private, but thanks to cameras being around the locker room all the time, nothing stayed private. So I changed the topic.

"Vickie, I want to get this straight. You know what my priority tonight is…"

Vickie smiled a little forcefully. I had some charming to do.

"Nice dress by the way."

Wow that was hard for me….

"Look, Morgan, I know why you're here. And Kofi Kingston isn't here yet to decided-"

"I heard he wasn't here yet, and that's just pathetic! THIS is why I need to propose this to you. The concept of tonight – champion's choice – awesome. But can't you see what Kofi's doing? I mean, he's not even here yet, he's not even taking tonight seriously!"

"I guess so…."

"And Vickie…. I bet he's just going to walk in… pick an easy opponent, and leave. YOU know what men are like."

"I…. guess you're right."

"don't worry, I fixed you're problem – I have Wade ready, he is MORE than able to get the job done. And he's not ruining your show, he's making your job of setting the card easier, AND he IS pretty much number 1 contender. SO…. Do we have a deal?"

I was about to get my answer... and was RUDELY interrupted by Paul Heyman... and the guy ironically 10 minutes before I had gotten of the phone with? THANKS PUNK.

"MORGAN! Happy new year, whatever can you excuse us" Heyman butted in clutching Punk's belt.

"errr… no? I'm in the middle of something here?"

Vickie piped up a bit. "No. Morgan – stay. Happy New Year Punk! How are you…"

"fine, fine… making matches I see. I want to make one too!"

I moaned a little, I hadn't even finalised this and Punk could jeopardize the whole thing!

"Not fair? Not fair is the way I get treated on a daily basis. Not fair is the way you get treated on a daily basis, and disrespected! That's not fair, so not fair, right Paul?"

"Yes. It's terrible" Heyman said oh so not sincerely. "So terrible. It bothers me."

"ohhh God you guys, seriously"

I wasn't up for the smoozing fest going on here. I just wanted to get in, get my match, and get out.

"look… Vickie – Wade vs. Kofi – do we have a deal? Please…?"

I looked at Punk, who was mocking a pouty face and clasping his hands pleading for me. God that guy annoyed me. Finally, Vickie spoke.

"Ok… Morgan. Wade has his title match tonight!"

"YES!" I screamed a little "Vickie, you won't regret this at all-!"

"WAIT… I'm not done yet!" She raised a hand in front of my face, which stopped me in my tracks.

"Wade can have his match… right after YOURS…"

"right after mine?!" I was shocked, I wasn't dressed to wrestle, I wasn't prepared at all! I composed myself a little, noticing the smug look on Heyman's face. I wasn't going to kick off.

"AND…" Vickie continued "It will be a NON title match, against… Eve."

"Ok… fine… tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes then. Smell you later Punk. PAUL."

"MORGAN."

I literally had to sprint back to mine and Wade's locker room, opening and shutting the door in record time to see him warming up, more relaxed.

"Guessing you heard? I got you your match!" I said, half way through undressing and putting my ring shorts and top on. YES I was aware I was slightly naked, but strangely I didn't care, and felt fine with it. Plus I was in a hurry, and had no time for feeling shy.

"Indeed I heard, and I bloody love you for it, Miss Knight" He boomed, turning away out of politeness as I appeared topless for a few seconds. "Heyman can't stand you can he? Jesus Christ..."

"Long story, he loves me really!" I smiled, tying up the front of my top and checking I wasn't going to pop out. "Life is just one big test and WE are going to ace it tonight, Barrett!"

Wade seemed unphased by all this and nodded in agreement, as I watch him warm up, laughing quietly a little as I rushed to tie up my boots.

"Is this what you want, though? To be 'Divas' champion?" He questioned me a little, walking behind me and massaging my shoulders a little. I was fucking tense.

"I don't know..." I thought about it a little, my mind a little foggy. I hadn't thought about it much. Did being Number 1 contender matter to me? I didn't know. Did beating the crap out of Eve Torres matter? Did letting out all my anger and aggression tonight matter? YES.

I took his hands, and surveyed them a little, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not sure what I want right now…. Maybe I'll know soon…..See I was brought up with a sense of respect…. The 'Divas' need to understand that."

"And-?"

"AND so I'll see you out there, after I take out the trash…."

I patted him on the cheek as he laughed a little, and I headed for the door, hearing him boom "GOOD LUCK!" from behind me. It's amazing how one night together has changed us. We were like... on the same page? I'd opened up to him with my troubles, but as I jogged down the hall to the curtain, I knew one thing I wanted: I wanted him to open up to me. Before it was too fucking late...

*_and the opponent, from London, England: Morgan Knight!"*_

_"Ohhhh man… looks like we have company!"_

_"Morgan Knight, making her way towards Eve, and wasting little time!"_

_"Why would she? Tonight she could walk out with Wade Barrett as the new Intercontinental Championship AND a guaranteed title match against Eve in the new year! High stakes tonight!" _

I made a beeline for the ring, I wanted this over quick, and I knew how to make an impact. Hell, running down didn't give me time to think about how much I hated my entrance theme. All I was focused on was Eve, positioned in the middle of the ring staring down at me, gesturing for me to come at her. Get this over quick, and then there'd be no doubt I was champion around here.

I slid in, where she tried to take advantage, kicking and clawing at my back. It just pissed me off as I kept getting knocked down.

I'd had enough, and grabbed her legs and pulled her to the mat, and we started scraping. The crowd went crazy, as I sent a mixture of right and lefts to her face. I felt the referee pull is apart, urging me to calm down. Clamoring to the corner, I took a breath and I had to remind myself – I couldn't get disqualified. Not only would I piss myself off, I'd embarrass Barrett. Eve was already in the opposite corner crying to the ref, about how I was 'scaring her' and I was going to rip her hair out…. Pffft. That made me smile a little. Eve – quit the attitude, I thought you said I was too weak and old to be here? JEEZ.

We locked up again, pulling me into a side headlock, dragging me to the ropes. She started trying to choke me out, her knee driven into the back of my neck pressing my throat. The mocking started and the referee began counting, urging Eve to break it up. She stopped at 4, backed away, and then went back for more. I couldn't fault her… I would do the same, but GOD I can't believe I was falling for the cheap old tricks.

Eve backed off for the second time, and the crowd booed her as I tried to catch my breath a little, using the ropes for leverage. THINK FAST MORGAN. She was going to try and clothesline me, I knew it…. And just as I thought that, I saw her running towards me.

Eve was collapsed on the outside, a little shocked and dazed, and the crowd were on my side. This was in my grasp, easy… But Eve had other ideas, as I watched her crawl over to the announcer's table, trying to speak….

_"Uh oh… Eve's trying to leave again asking for her Belt; we've seen her do this before…"_

_"Wait a minute! Morgan's not standing for this, she's rolled out of the ring and is going straight after Eve!"_

I grabbed Eve by the hair, with the intention of pulling her back in the ring, but it didn't go to plan…

_"Morgan's taking it to Eve, with those right hands, looks like she's going to swing her back into the ring…"_

_"Morgan's…. WAIT… EVE'S REVERSED IT… OH MY GOD! DID YOU HEAR THAT?"_

_"Morgan Knight, straight into the steel steps!"_

_"I think her head bounced of the side there… this might be over… and it looks like Eve's trying to leave again…"_

I wasn't going to lie, the pain was excruciating, and YES I did hit my head, but that did not make me take my eye of the prize for tonight. I'd be embarrassed if I'd lose by countout, and this was going to happen as I heard the referee begin the count.

_"Well Cole… I think this one is over, Morgan looks hurt. It's a shame for it to end like this, as referee Chad Patton starts the count…"_

_"The impact of Morgan's whole body, take a look again on your screens at home…. Just look at that. And you can see clearly her skull bouncing off the steps…"_

_"Well look… Morgan's not giving up yet…! SHE'S ON HER FEET! AND THE CROWD ARE ON THE FEET BEHIND KNIGHT!"_

_"That is pure conditioning right there, ladies and gentleman, and Morgan is on her feet, back in the ring just as the referee gets to the 7 count…"_

Conditioning was right. I got my breath back and blocked out the pain, as we continued to exchange blows. A swift kick to the back of her head gave me my chance, just my luck…

_"SUBMISSION LOCKED IN! Morgan has the KnightLock locked in! What a turn of events here tonight on RAW!"_

_"IS she going to tap?"_

I wasn't paying attention, I was focused on myself, my submission, and not breaking the hold. I could here the screams echo around me…. And then a bell, the referee tapping me to release the hold…

_"HERE IS YOUR WINNER – MORGAN KNIGHT!"_

… and raised my hand in victory.

"Just what I thought….. yeah run away" I yelled to Eve as I watched her grab her title and limb back upthe ramp, her tail between her legs as I called for a mic.

"cut the music I won't be leaving just yet!"

The crowd went silent, and I loved it. It spurred me on, they knew I'd speak my mind. I smiled as I surveyed the crowd, spotting a sign the particularly received my approval – _Morgan Knight: Dropping Pipebombs since 2000_. I might put that on a t shirt.

"First of all…. I would just like to say, that on behalf of Eve, I would like to apologise for that shocking wrestling match…. AND WHY? Because Eve CLEARLY didn't want to WRESTLE tonight."

That came from the heart. That entire match was a disappointment for me. YES I won. YES I am the Number 1 contender. YES I got the crowd on my side. But NO I'm not putting up with matches like this anymore.

"I WRESTLE, I am a bonfide WRESTLER, and if that is your best DIVA here, then… WOW. Mark my words – 2013, will be the year of the Barrett Knight Barrage. But while Eve might be considering crying into the new year….. 2012 is not over JUST yet."

Wade Barrett's music hit the arena, and I passed the mic to a slightly startled Justin Roberts

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Intercontinental championship….."

I leant on the ropes, and watch Wade walk down to the ring. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. The doubt in my mind earlier was cleared. I had no reason to worry about anything with him by my side, and that was just confirmed in my mind as I watched his saunter down the ramp, given me a little smile as I held the ropes for him.

"Hello, my champ…" I whispered, assuming my place in his corner sitting on the top turnbuckle, ready for a little pep talk.

"Is it possible…" He whispered to me, as we bother stared down Kofi Kingston as he walked down the ramp. "It is possible for someone to look half as good as you after working a match?"

A compliment? Wow…."Focus, Wade…." I tapped him on the shoulders firmly, trying to psyche him up a little "It's all on you tonight, no games. Focus."

Why did I want him to focus? Because I wanted the win, just as bad as he wanted the win. DUH. I didn't think I could deal with another loss. He'd flip…. And I'd lose control again, just at the time I needed him the most.

**~10 minutes later~**

_Could this be it? HOOK OF THE LEG, 1, 2… Kofi stays alive!"_

"Come Barrett!" I screamed, slapping the mat. I was fuming, this was the 3rd near fall this match, and Wade was pissed and couldn't figure it out either and started to take it out on the ref.

"OI! FOCUS! Leave the complaints for later!"

_"Barrett's about to blow up here, and we can see Morgan trying to keep it together!"_

_"Well she has a tough job on her hands – she secured this last chance match for Wade, and Kingston's still hanging in there!"_

I wasn't going to lie, Wade had down a good job keeping the pace at his level, but once again, I was having to tell him to keep his nerve and not get disqualified. Ironic from me, but I was NOT going to face Vickie or even Heyman with a loss tonight.

"Wade! Out of the corner! NOW"

Too late.

_"Kofi Kingston caught Wade with a boot… and Kofi going to go up top… and nobody home!"_

_"ooohhhhhh…"_

_"Kofi Kingston, high risk may have cost him, and listen to Morgan Knight now!"_

"NOW WADE NOW!" I shouted, signalling for the Bullhammer.

"Barrett's adjusting the arm band… you know what that means…."

"oh brother…"

"Bullhammer time!"

I watched as he went for the pin… 1…. 2….3

"YES!"

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION – WADE BARRETT!"

I grabbed the belt, and slid into the ring to hug an exstatic Wade, resting on the ropes with a smile on his face. "It's all yours now!" I gestured, passing his what was his, and expecting to be told to leave. I wasn't champion, he was. He deserved the spotlight.

"Wait… come here you…."

He pulled me away from the ropes, and I was a little confused as he took my arm.

"Wade… what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago…."

And without warning, he picked me up, and hoisted me on to his shoulders, passing me his championship.

"It's as much yours as it is mine, missy!"

He raised his free arm in victory, as the crowd (for once) actually warmed to him, cheering. I just fucking blushed, trying to cover my face a little. I'm guessing he was happy?

As we exited the ring, he took my hand and led me back up the ramp, still pumped from the win.

"COME ON!" He shouted again, punching the air as we reached our locker room.

"Awww… I told you I'd get you to this point! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" I yelled at him, a little excited. This was fucking going to be our year.

"So… " he finally breathed out, collapsing on the couch, he belt on his left side, a smile on his face. "uhh… you still want that bonus, Morgan?"

I grabbed each of us a towel and laughed as I threw it at him, moving to position myself on his lap.

"hmmm…. About that…. I just got you a POSITIVE crowd reaction. I deserve a bloody date!"

"haha…. Actually… you deserve more…"

He paused a little, as our eyes met again. God he was irresistible. I deserved more? Please just say it Wade. Tell me how you feel, where we stand?! SAY IT!

"There is something I went to tell you Morgan…"

YES…. YES WADE….inside I was screaming.

"I want to know… if….- wait… what the bloody hell is that?"

Well that ruined everything, as I saw his eyes were fixed on something. Something stuck to the door.

"hold on… I'll look…"

I jumped off regretfully, and walked over to the wall. What the hell was this piece of paper? A note? What the…. And then it clicked as I read it.

_"2013 will be your year Morgan. Your year and my year. Together forever x."_

It was that sick twisted handwriting again, and I couldn't control myself. I felt breathless, like I wanted to kill something. Another note from that fucking freak.

"It's him again isn't it?" I shook my head a little to get wake myself up, and say Wade, standing above me, and he ripped the note out of my hands, reading it quietly. I could see what he was doing, piecing it altogether, and the colour drained from his face, his jaw tightened, his fists clenched.

"Fucks sake." He muttered, trying to contain himself, sending a fist into the wall, trying to release the anger. It's just an empty threat, I told myself again. But the point is, Dean was getting what he wanted. He probably wanted Wade to suffer, and he was. That alone was satisfaction. Wade never did finish what he wanted to tell me…. So I'm guessing we're still not official. The Shield and fucking Ambrose hold control of my life now it seems.

When will this end?


	19. Chapter 19

"So… let me get this straight Morgan – 50 sit ups now…"

I let out a little moan, as Punk held down my feet, and prompted me to start. I had already done 4 sets of 50; I hated circuits. I wanted to go to the gym with someone, or TRANSLATION – I had to go to the gym with someone because I'm not allowed to be unsupervised. I had to convince Barrettt I'd be fine with Punk, and Cabana was in town too. I thought Punk would cut me so slack today, and not hunt for gossip, but I was wrong.

"Let me get this straight… you are rooming with Barrett, he hates Sheamus, you got ambushed by the Shield – WHICH contrary to popular belief, I know nothing about –

"YOU better fucking not have..."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T... and NOW this Dean Ambrose has got some freaky crush on you. ALL of this – and you're not getting any action in the sack?! HOW?"

What is with men these days? The world doesn't revolve around sex, that was the least of my worries right now!

"Dude… that's not the point- how many am I at?"

"10 to go… still Morgan, Barrett has said nothing at all?"

"NOPE" I spat out collapsing on the mat after my sit ups, slowly rolling over into a seated position, crossing me legs facing Punk. "I'm GUESSING he wanted to say something, and then I got another freaking note from Ambrose and Wade just flipped. Hell you saw – it took me 20 minutes to convince him to let me bloody leave the hotel room!"

I let out a big groan, as Punk just shook his head and laughed at my misery.

"URGGHHHH I HATE BEING A GIRL!"

Punk just kept laughing moving to give me a little pat on the head just to get on my nerves even more.

"OI!" I screamed, smacking his arm away playfully. This is what I needed. Not people telling me 'everything's going to be ok'. I needed people around to keep me occupied, and as Punk pulled me up and tossed me my water bottle, I knew he was someone I should trust more. Everyone might think he's a jerk, but we were alike. So – I guess that makes us both jerks? Yeah!

"So…. Are you and Barrett exclusive?" He inquired, taking a swig from his water as I rolled my eyes.

"as far as I know… no. pffft… I'm beyond caring now, Punk."

"well…." He slyly spoke, sliding up next to me and placing an arm around me. He was up to something "...does that mean I can still try to step you up with Colt Cabana?"

My jaw dropped a little as I try to control my laughter. "Oh my God, serious!?"

"What? It looks good in my head!"

What the hell goes on his head I don't know…

"Cabana? Really….I—in an alternate universe, it could work."

"you'd have such cute babies…"

"LIKE I'D WANT TO PUSH OUT BABIES!"

Ironically, Cabana walked by drying himself off with his towel, a little confused as to why both were both laughing so much…

"What's up with you two? Are you TALKING about me behind my back?"

"Haahaa of course, Colt..." I said, trying to keep a straight face. "just talking about our future marriage and babies…"

"PLEASE name one Scotty Goldman!" Punk butted in, sending us both back to laughing. Colt was still confused.

"What? What…?"

"Oh… come on Colt…. Don't worry about it… just Punk saying we should hook up, get married, kids... the whole deal. What do you say?" I asked jokingly, giving a little eyebrow wiggle, as Punk tried to contain himself. We both watched as his face went from confusion, to shock, and the back to confusion as he finally shook his head a little at the two of us keeled over, thinking about baby names.

"Oh Morgan... one day we'll be married. As soon as my Mom approves of you!" Colt remarked, pulling me in a ruffling my hair to get back at me.  
"Hahaaaa yeah Morgan - not meant any parents in a while since Orton!" Punk joked, as I rolled my eyes. I didn't need reminding of Randy, or how much I dreaded seeing his Dad. Thank god I severed ties with MY own parents and was alone.

"We don't need to be thinking about that now, do we?" I moaned a little, trying not to bring Wade back into this.

"Speaking of that creep…. Do I need to call to ask if you can come over later? Do I need a permission slip?" I couldn't tell if Punk was ribbing me, or just didn't like Barrett now. Speaking of PARENTS, he sounded like a fucking protective one.

"Very funny… I'll be fine seeing you. I'm not going to get carried off by Ambrose in a hotel, am I?"

"well if he says anything ask him this – would he prefer you watching movies with two guys a few doors down… or would he like you in a bar alone?!"

I smiled a little – Punk was trying to help me out, give me some space, but I knew deep down just like other people…. He was worried about my drinking. And so was I. which is why I had started to take the steps myself. WWE wouldn't pay for rehab AGAIN realistically. They wouldn't be too happy if I turned round and went "YEAHHH sorry Hunter… kicked my drug habit. Now I gots a drink problem…. MY BAD!" I had to help myself.

"Speaking of bars… you're not going to see me crawling out of one for a while…."

Punk and Colt exchanged looks, as if I was sick. Jeez. "I'm serious! You're looking at a changed Morgan. I'm turning my life around. No drink. No drugs. No sympathy cigarettes. Nothing…"

They looked a little surprised, and then Punk spoke, a little smile on his face. "ahhh… straightedge? Welcome to the REAL darkside!"

"I wouldn't put a label on it right now…. One day at a time. I just… just don't want to be the next Tammy Sytch…"

Colt pulled me in for a hug, giving me the whole 'proud father speech' that Punk face palmed himself over… but I didn't want sympathy. I just want to live my life. with a clearer mind.

"How long's it been now?" Punk enquired, as we grabbed our bags, heading for the parking lot. Instinctively we both put our hoods up, as Colt laughed a little at how creepily similar we were. WHAT? We didn't want to be seen right now!

"3 days…. But I'm not trying to count."

"Well… 3 days sober…. 30 years of being a bitch!" Punk retorted, making me giggle a little.

" I know…. I've got a lot of catching up to do!" I snapped back with the joke, as punk offered to take my bag as we loaded back into the car. Punk ass bitch - he could talk!

"Hey, Morg" Punk gestured, whilst putting on his seatbelt. "You've not shown Colt your I-pod. It's just comedic value at it's finest..."

"Errrr... excuse me mate? THAT I-pod is vintage! Every track has a story behind it!" I passed it back to Colt, he squinted a little as he scrolled through the tracks "There's even a whole fucking playlist of suggestions for a new theme song. BUT NO!"

"Dude... You've got Brooke Hogan on here?"

Oh shit, I'd thought I'd deleted that, as the guys laughed at me hanging my head in shame. "It wasn't my fault!" I shouted at them, trying not to laugh as well. "Hogan said if I didn't he'd rip me eyes out! JEEEEZ!"

"HAHAAA PUNK I just shuffled and it went straight to slipknot! What the FUCK!"

"ohhh Morgan Knight I do love you... and you're eclectic tastes..."

"So... this shield stuff... you seem pretty chilled about it now?" Colt questioned me, trying to sound cool about it. If there was a way to sound relaxed and cool when asking if your friend is ok about her stalker, then he was trying it.

"Maybe because I'm not drunk or hungover when I'm being asked now?" I joked back. Was it a little too soon? Nah, I accepted it now, I wasn't going to live in regret forever.

"It's hard to believe, Colt, that Morgan was sober the night she went out to wrestle dressed as batman..."  
"hahaaa THAT was the best night of 2012! I was hoping it was a last minute gimmick change Morgan!" Colt shouted, slapping me on the back.  
"You know I would, but I'm pretty sure creative would shut it down, AND then say they had nothing for me to do! As always!" I threw back at him keeping up with the sarcasm. "How could you rent a car with no CD player?" I questioned the guys choice in rental car - they tried leaving it to me, saying because it was shopping it was a 'girl's job'. But I just fail at being a girl.

"BECAUSE Morgannnn" Punk growled back playfully, mimmicking how Heyman spits out my name, causing both me and Colt to nearly snort. "When you rent a car, all you should care about is whether it'll get you from A to B. Besides, who needs CD's. Be social. TALK".

"I AM being social. But there's only so much talking I can do in one freakingggg DAY!"

Punk groaned a little, still with a smile on his face. We could keep this banter up for days. "Dude!" He shouted back "How old are you? 14? Cos you sound like a moody teen! Make your own entertainment jeeeez!"

I exchanged looks with Colt, who was just tapping on his cell phone, shaking his head a little. My own entertainment? "Ok... How about Eminem?"  
"What are you now, Knight?" Colt said, still tapping on what looked like Twitter "a white rapper?"  
"yeah... just as you're a Jewish professional wrestler... Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me, cuz we need a little controversy,  
cuz it feels so empty without me! Blam! THERE'S you're entertainment!"

"Hahaa... Colt - put on "About us" you can duet!" Punk called back to us. I just joked about how I wouldn't be able to do Brooke Hogan justice, but I was on a high right now, and I wasn't even drunk. It felt... refreshing?

"If we duet, this is just confirming the solidarity of our relationship... Whoa - are you filming this?" I swerved, noticing Colt had his pocketcam out.  
"urm... no..." He shrugged a little, trying to smile sweetly so I wouldn't hit him. I just looked squarely into the camera, a went: "YOU'RE A WANKER".

"Dude, are you going to sing or not? Colt you got it?"  
"I got it!" He cried back, adjusting his camera. I knew I was going to find this on youtube at some point. The music started, and we just couldn't stop laughing.

"COLT you're going to miss your cue! GO!"  
"Ahh...OK- I hear the commentators on the side chatter boxing, Cabana and Morg got all the paparazzi watching, I hear them jaw japing bumping guns chasing crones, we ain't concerned with them bums we accumulating funds- what the fuck does any of this mean? Blah blah, bitches and hoes andddd some other stuff..."  
"COLT!"  
"what? Blah Blah bling... and now it's your turn to sing!"  
"Fuck! I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing, Everybody talking like they really know something about us, But they don't know nothing about uusssss!"  
"Sing it Morgan!"  
"see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing, Everybody talking like they really wanna know about us But they don't know nothing about us!"

"And that's a mutherfreaking rap!" Colt declared, turning off his camera, rubbing his eyes and laughing in disbelief. "You know Morg, if you just quit and travelled with me, we could do our own Wrestling Diaries DVD-"  
"hhahaa... yeah... I've got many a song in my head. My personal favourite is 'Kiss from a rose' from my favourite movie series Batman."  
"FUCK YES BATMAN" Punk shouted, hitting the wheel into reverse as we parked up.  
"Kiss from a rose?" Colt asked.  
"Errr yeah? From Batman returns... the most SENSITIVE of all the batmans..." I said, mimmicking Jack Black.  
"We'll have to hear it sometime... you actually have a pretty good voice, Morg. Maybe you should consider singing more?" Punk said, as he opened the door for me - sweetie. But seriously? I wasn't brilliant. I just had a confidence today.

"You know what? This has been a fucking awesome day you guys. I'm glad you got me out" I said, pulling them in for a group hug. 30 years of being a bitch? A bitch with a heart I think!

I'd spent the rest of the day with my two boys (as advertised on Twitter), and spent the day feeling more relaxed than I'd ever been. But Punk had said something that stuck in my mind. Something about 3 days sober, nearly 30 years of being a bitch? It wasn't a bad thing. Being a bitch was MY thing. I owned it. I spoke my mind, and people respected me for that. Just like the guy with the sign "dropping pipebombs since 2000". He wouldn't have done that for fun. It was true. He recognized I spoke my mind, just as others did. And I needed to be true to myself, not just for me.

And they said I should just sing my own theme song? Me? A singer? NO. PFFFFFFT.

"Back now, are we?" Wade emerged from the corner, sat at the desk in our room for tonight. He looked a little agitated – maybe because I'd been gone all day and maybe because the only updates he'd had from me where via tweets….

I sighed a little, rolling my eyes, wishing he'd just come out and say "I MISSED YOU "or bloody something.

"Wade…. Have some faith. I'm not scared anymore, and some fucker sending me notes isn't going scare me into a corner."

He still didn't say anything, but I'm guessing he was starting to realize that I liked my independence, and that he couldn't just keep watch on me in his room, or follow him to the gym and everywhere in between. It wasn't going to work. The fact I was with other people all day worked out fine. I just wished he explicitly tell me how he felt. But no, he kept just messing around on his laptop.

"Watcha doing?" I inquired, rubbing his shoulder a little, feeling how tense he was.

"Trying to work out my schedule for the next month or so... well... Ours." He answered, glancing over at me."We've apparently got a T-shirt coming out..." He was working. Seriously? Was I repulsive or something? Wow. I'm sure he was just doing it to distract himself, because he didn't seem to mind or say anything when I decided to slowly shut the lid...

Nope. Still nothing. Not even a hug. Cold heartless...

"urghhh…. Come here you!"

I jumped on his lap, squeezing him with all my might and smiled at him, breathing out a little relaxed sigh, to find him a little more at ease.

"Look... I'm sorry Morgan. I've just been a little... a little on edge the past few days. Not exactly the best start to the year, is it? I get my Intercontinental title, and you? It's you I'm concerned about right now..."

I straightened up a little on his lap, a little baffled. "Wade? I'm fine. We're fine. If the Shield wanted something, they would have done it by now..."

"But that's the thing, they haven't. They haven't gone after me, they didn't even target you, and you were in a bloody match. It would have been so easy for them to just swoop in when you were alone out there." Wade's rebuttal was strong; he was right. It was curious. "Think about it Morgan. And on top of that, do you know what people in the back are saying? They're saying Heyman's paying the Shield. Would that surprise you. And isn't Punk involved with Heyman-?"

"PUNK has spent the whole day saying he has no idea what's going on, and I believe him. Wanna know why? Because if he lies, he knows I will actually kick his teeth in" I retorted back, keeping a straight face. "As for Heyman... I don't know. I think it's bigger than Heyman's ego. The Shield has targeted Cena, Ryback, Sheamus- DON'T Look pleased MR!" I paused, and smacked Wade a little when I noticed the smile on his face when I mentioned Sheamus's run in's. At this stage, they had to bloody put their differences aside.

"Now as I was saying, they've targeted specific people they think shouldn't be on top. Dean and Rollins - they said I was suffering from the injustice - that I was part of it - said I should join them... so I just have to sit tight... ignore the crap, and that's it. Not much else I can do."

Wade shrugged a little, surprised at how calm I was taking this all today. The idea of Dean did freak me out. Punk had shown me stuff he'd done before, and Colt had faced him before. They did exactly have anything nice to say.

"If it gets out of hand... my mate Otunga said he'd look into restraining orders and such"

That made me smile a little: he cared that much to ask others for advice. He cared enough to think about how he could... protect me? As much as hated looking like a damsel in fucking distress, or a victim... the thought melted me heart a little. Maybe he just wasn't who was explicit about his feelings, but his actions... they spoke a different story.

"Wow Barrett, you surprise me. Thinking of ways NOT to take the law into your own hands? Wow. Not so tough now ARE WE?" I said, sticking my tongue out a little playfully. Wade rolled his head a little, letting out a low laugh. "Jesus, Morg... sorry for carrying about your safety!"  
"NO... I'm flattered. Really... I am."

I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and I started to feel a warm sensation take over my whole body. I wanted him to reciprocate the feeling or something, but he just smiled. For now, that was enough for me. I just don't care enough right now to question it.

"… you know what?"

"What?" Wade answered back, smiling a little.

I took a deep breath, still smiling, anticipating his reaction. "This is the first day of the rest of my life, and today I've realised that there's more to life than downing whiskey shots every night. WHICH is why I'm not drinking anymore."

He looked a little shocked and confused. Could I blame him? No… just as I couldn't blame anyone for doubting my intentions? No. but this is what I had to do before this Ambrose business was going to drive me into an early coma. And this is what I had to do to prevent myself from… crawling into bed with Barrett and 'forgetting' things…

"I'm serious. I'm turning my life around. No drink. No drugs. No sympathy cigarettes."  
"Wow…. What brought this on?" He eventually said, a little worried I guess "I hope it's not because-"  
"NO it's not because you said anything. It's a personal choice. I'm cleaning my act up before I get kicked out. I have responsibilities now, and not just for myself, but for you champ! So you could say YOU Wade Barrett – YOU are the one that's turned my life around"  
"How are you… coping?" He touched my hand a little, and I was a little taken aback. I wasn't ill, and I didn't want sympathy… but it was the thought I guess.

"Honestly? Uhh… it's getting better. Hard, I'm not going to deny…The withdrawal pains already kicked in during your match the other night to be honest, but I'll live. I don't need it anymore… it's just what I do to numb myself."  
He nodded a little; almost glad I was finally accepting my responsibility.

"Well…. Morgan, I'm proud of you. Really I am."  
I blushed a little. He would have no idea how happy that made me. But I hated emotional crap, I needed to keep focused, not get my head stuck in the clouds.

"WELL Then Barrett!" I beamed at him, placing my hands on his face so he had my attention. "If we're rooming together, you need to be my confidant then don't you. YOU can wake me up in the morning for training, since quite frankly Regal is getting sick of me!"

"Will do roommate. I will make you sweat I can assure you..."

"Kinky, but I have a title match apparently, and I can't look like a slob..." I butted in, trying to cool down the situation. But yet still I let him get his arms round me, so I stayed on his lap. So much for growing up, Regal. We were like two little kids. He laughed a little, and was clearly biting his tongue.

"AND this also means you need to come with me to 7-11 every week. So no smartarsing me around, or I will leave you in the tampon aisle..."

"RIGHT missy I've had enough..."

That caught me offguard. He proceeded to pick me up from the chair and hoist me on to the bed, just the sudden movement made me scream and shout as he pinned me down, and climbed on top of me. My sides were aching from laughing.

"HEY! You're going to crush me!"

"Less of the smartarse comments Morgan. I'm not the one rapping to Brooke Hogan in the back of a rental car..."

"THAT'S ONLINE ALREADY?!" Geee Colt didn't waste anytime in showing off my 'singing expertise' to the world. Just a shame it took a lot for me to be embarassed. I bet the record deals would be rolling in anytime soon...

"Now... I am willing to forgive you if you apologize..."

"NEVERRRR!" I screamed back, as he smirked at me a little.

"Miss Knight, may I remind you that I hold your managerial contract, and this is a direct violation of it-"

"Ohh? So I get punished?" I was enjoying this. How it did a total 180 in 5 minutes gave me a short term thrill.

"Morgan Knight - lowering the tone with her charm and wit as always." Wade mocked me playfully, still refusing to unpin me. I'd had enough of this, he wasn't going to move, so I just had to put my cards on the table.

"Oi... why don't you just shut up and kiss me?" I blurted out, taken him back a little. I raised my eyebrows a little, trying to gauge his feelings, as he slowly moved one of his hands to stroke the side of my face softly.

"Morgan... you're such an innocent little flower. Stop putting up this front" He spoke slowly, his icy eyes and pouring into my own. It intrigued me; no one had never spoken to me like this.

"What do you mean?" I asked back. I didn't shout, I didn't fight. And he just sighed a little, and eventually moved off of me, moving to my side, and pulling me into his chest as we laid down together. I still got no answer.

"Where does this put... us?" I asked, rewording my question. But again, he just sighed, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Morgan... here's the thing" He started, a little strained. "I'm just going to hurt you. If you were anyone else, I wouldn't care. But... it's you. You're special. You don't deserve to be hurt... you deserve to be more than being just a... bed fellow for me. You need some self respect."

I didn't understand. No one had ever questioned my 'self respect' like this. Maybe it was because I'd never been in this situation before, I don't know.

"And then... there's the issue of The Shield..." Wade continued, staring off into space. "I'm not even going to go into that now-"

"So what are we, please?" I interrupted him, sitting up a little to face him, a little confused. "Because I need to know where I stand. I'm not asking for a freaking relationship. I'm not asking marriage. But at the same time I'm not on my knees wanting a fuck buddy."

"And HERE is my problem" Wade butted in, grabbing my hand, and hesitating a little as he looked at it, then back to my eyes. "I want to kiss you... so bad. But I'm going to kiss you, and then I won't be able to stop, and I can't get too attached AND I don't want you getting hurt-"

"I'm not NOT hurt." I firmly stated, my eyes dead on him, squeezing his hand. Maybe I didn't want a relationship? Maybe I just wanted company.

"I want it to be... casual. I'm with you, you're with me... behind closed doors." I stated. Regretably, yeah. But it's all I was going to get right now.

"But we leave it at that... I don't want to draw attention to it all. No labels, I don't want anyone speculating or gossiping about our... our-"

He couldn't bring himself to say relationship. I pressed my finger against his lips, signalling him to not finish his sentence. He smiled, and pulled me in for a sweet, tender kiss.

"You wanna go to sleep now Morg?" He whispered, stroking my hair.

I nodded, as I went to go change into my wifebeater and boxers, and brush my teeth. Emerging from the bathroom as I tied my hair back, I found Wade shirtless from where I could see, staring.

"You want me take the other bed?" I asked, taking off my bracelets.

"Can I ask how you can look so good in men's underwear? It's so... sexy?" Wade growled a little sleepily. Clearly the man had a memory problem, after just telling me he didn't want to get 'too attached'. But then again... I had no will power myself, as I jumped onto his bed next to him onto my knees, frowning a little.

"YOU sir, are fucking with my mind!" I moaned a little, giving him a little punch as he hid under the covers.

"And you said you wanted to be with me behind closed doors...so..." he slyly tried to pry me under the bed next to me, but I wasn't caving that easily. Should I move away, and go to my own bed? Probably... but I couldn't say no, but self control was not always my strength, I cave easily. The only difference with Wade is that he talked back, he knew how to make me tick, he could read me like a book... and he knew how to - dare I say - turn me on.

I sat up a little, and tilted my head, trying to read his mind as he continued to smirk at me from the the bed. "well?" He propositioned me.

"What do you mean 'well'?" I squinted back, moving myself around positioning my legs at the end of the bed. I had to at least attempt to go to sleep tonight, and this was my attempt at moving. "Wade, we're both tired, I'm not playing around! Now I'm going to leave and go to sleep... OK?"

He laughed in a low chuckle, and looked at me. I wasn't playing hard to get, I just wasn't caving that easily. But I was practically off the bed now, just why couldn't I move and go to mine own... I'm not sure. But now, I had to put this to an end for tonight. Who the hell was I kidding. "Right..." I sighed, standing up and mingling over to his head at the bed. "Sleep!"

I gave him a little kiss on the forehead goodnight, and prepared to go to my own bed, a little smile on my face. But just as I turned away, I felt my hand being pulled back. I should have just kept walking, I should...

"Morgan... remember... we're behind closed doors..."

Why was this so hard? I bit my lip a little... I didn't want to get hurt... but it would be so easy.

"It's up to you..." He whispered to me, squeezing my hand a little.

So what do I do now?

.


	20. Chapter 20

You know that song? "One more night"? That's how it was beginning to feel with me and Wade.

Just like last night: there I was, stood by him all ready to get up and go to sleep alone. But I couldn't help it….

_"you got your goodnight kiss. Barrett. That should be enough. Now-"_

_"I can give you one too…."_

_I crumbled. He pulled me into him, placing a kiss on my quivering lips. I melted almost instantly, as he continued to tease me as I parted my lips for him, his arm pulling my waist towards him and pulling me on to the bed. Before I knew it, we were laid next each other, our hands intertwined.I panicked a little, breathless and tore myself away from his face._

_"something wrong, Morg?" He whispered in a low voice._

_"Wade… I'm sorry, I should go…" I stumbled out, and sat up ready to get up and leave. But he stopped me._

_"No… don't go.I like this"._

_He pulled me in close again, and pressed his lips against mine, the spark almost instantaneous. I loved the way he took control, but with passion, as he manoeuvred himself on top of me, his hands caressing my thighs, under my shirt.. He parted his lips again from my slowly, as I struggled for breath. I'd never felt like this with anyone, I'd never felt like I needed someone so much. And even if this wasn't official, labelled – I didn't care, I was living for now._

_"Would you like me to carry on?" He whispered in my ear, planting kisses along my neck. I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth, only small sounds. He already knew what I liked: I loved the feel of him around my neck, I was almost begging for him to take control._

_"Yes…. Yes…" I finally breathed out, my hands clawing onto his back, pushing his torso closer to me, begging for more as he started to nibble around my neck. He parted again slowly and took a look at me from head to toe, and looked like he was almost trying to take it all it. I could see his heart racing, as his hands traced under my shirt, caressing my torso, and up to my breasts._

_"please take it off…." He whispered, tugging on the bottom of my wifebeater. It was so sweet, so sensitive. I'd never seen this side of him._

_I obliged, and tossed it over to the end of the bed, sat up a little and resting on my elbows, and letting my hair loose. _

_"you look so innocent right now," he groaned, pushing me down slightly as he cupped my face and ran his fingers through my hair. _

_"And you're surprising me Wade" I whispered back softly "Not as animalistic as I remembered…"_

_"Well…." He replied, his hands starting to wonder back down to my waistline. "I'm going to make you feel special now, Miss Knight."_

_His lips crashed down on to mine, as I moaned, begging for me. His lips began to explore the rest of body, down my neck, teasing my breasts, and down to my hips. I started to feel a little uncomfortable, exposed, not sure how far he would go, as he started to part my legs apart._

_"It's ok Morgan" he soothed me a little, but I had to come out and say it._

_"I… I well… no one's ever…." I stammered out nervously, as I noticed him tugging on m shorts. I bit my lip a little, worried how he'd react to my inexperienced ways. An on/off relationship and I'd never experienced oral…. Only given. But he didn't change expression, he only smiled at me._

_"I told you I'd make you feel special tonight, darling…" He soothed, kissing my waist line, as he tugged off my shorts, their whereabouts unknown to me._

_The kisses became deeper and deeper, as he started to explore, his skilled tongue making me weaker with every touch, the blood rushing out of my head with every touch of his tongue making me even more sensitive as I moaned. I felt myself closer and closer to the point of climax, gripping the bed sheets to control this unfamiliar sensation.… when he turned the tables again, sending the kisses up my body again, my back arching in sexual frustration, begging for him to come closer to me._

_"I'm just teasing…" He growled, in between nibbles of my ear, sending me into a state of ectasy "Give it time… you'll be satisified"_

_I looked up to see him above me, a smirk on his face, our hearts racing. "Is this what you want?" he questioned again into my ear, as I nodded, sinking my teeth into his shoulder to try and compose myself, as his hand slowly grabbed one of my thighs, pulling it in near to my chest._

_ I closed my eyes, as I felt his hard thick cock tease me, beginning for entrance. Whether it was his size, or my lack of experience, my body was resisting, but the result was almost euphoric as I felt him finally thrust inside me, hard and deep yet slow and full of passion. I'd never experienced the feeling before…"_

I had to stop thinking about it but... it was a good night. We woke up the next morning fine. I showered and found he'd gone and got me breakfast. And fast forward to now - we were arriving at the arena for Smackdown, like nothing had happened. And I'll swear 'it won't happen again' blah blah blah... but there will be another 'one more night'.

I'll have you that - it's put a small smile on my face. And as I waited around backstage for Wade (we decided not to arouse any suspicions and stay in the locker room together for too long), aptly dressed in my blue cropped leather jacket to match the Friday night colors as I tousled my hair a little in the mirror. I was feeling the best I had so far this year - and on top of that: Days without alcohol = 6.

"AH Morgan! Looking well I see" A hand was placed on my shoulder, as I turned to see the face of William Regal, looking it little less on edge than THAT last time I'd seen him. For one, there wasn't a drop of booze of nicotine in my system, and I hadn't even tried to start a fight tonight.

"yeah things are going good, much better than before. You know…." I said smiling a little, returning the handshake.  
"I'm glad, and I hope Wade's doing as he's told and treating you properly…"  
That made me laugh a little. Did William realize how much of a parent he sounded? Wow.  
"It's all good - as you can see, I got him the results he wanted. He's champion, I will be champion soon unless I get hit by a car. Regal - the Brits are taking over!"  
He chuckled a little, nodding almost in approval of my improved attitude. "Morgan, I'll be rooting for you come Monday night. You definitely turned yourself around. You're a lot different from the miscreant that walked back through the doors 6 months ago..."  
"THANKS!" I laughed back a little. A miscreant? Was I that bad?

"You know, Morgan" he continued. "We could do with you coming down to NXT in the future. Maybe you could teach some of the rookies a thing or two..."  
"What? You trust me to train people? Wow" I joke back "Are you sure I'm the one that's changed?" Sarcasm was always my weakness, I couldn't be tamed in that way.

Before Regal could answer, we were rudely interupted by a little "EHEMM", and a familiar red headed face appeared in front of us, her eyes focused on me. Instantly I knew it was Alicia Fox. I had no idea what she wanted, and quite honestly I didn't care

"Morgan. Still hanging around Wade like a leech I see!"

"Wow... Regal are you hearing this?" I turned to him as he tried to roll his eyes with no one catching him. I didn't know if she was jealous, but I didn't care. I wasn't in school or a fucking teenager anymore."And cut the phony Russell Brand accent. It's not cute."

"Whoa, Russell Brand?" I laughed out loud a little. Was that some sort of insult? You have GOT to be kidding me "We don't sound anything alike, and my accent ain't phony. Next you'll be saying I need to brush my teeth. And you better watch what your saying, Fox. You're standing in front of TWO Brits here."

She clearly wanted something or had something to say, as she stood there, her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating to me. It wasn't rubbing me the right way, that's for sure.

"NOW: Do you want something? Because unlike you, I have things to do…. You know, being a leech, and all..." I smiled sweetly through gritted teeth.

"JUST thought you should know… Eve's here" she threw a little evil smile at me.

"Good for her?!" Was that supposed to be intimidating? I rolled my eyes a little, hoping she'd take the hint and leave. But she just carried on.

"You know what? I HOPE, no I KNOW Eve will be giving you the beating of a lifetime on Monday night Raw."

I had no answer for her, just kept smiling, as Regal watched on a little shocked at my composure. It wasn't exactly easy, I would have loved to just come out and say how it wasn't going to happen, how I had more talent in my little finger than the two of them would have in their entire beings... but I was modest, and starting a fight wasn't going to solve anything.

"Just as I hope... NO... I KNOW Dean Ambrose and the Shield will do us all a favor and pick you up after Eve is done and have their way with you..."

She stared down at me, waiting for something, any kind of reaction from me... No. No matter how disgusted I was by that last little comment, no matter how much my gut instinct was to smack her... hell, my mind was also telling me to hit her, pick up the chair I could see behind her by the wall and go crazy. No matter how much she smirked at me, laughing to herself... I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Be gone, Bitch" I slowly spat out, keeping a straight face. She let out a little squeak, and did a 180, strutting off with her nose in the air - back to Eve no doubt. Back to coming up with other little things they can try and say to hurt me. Regal just looked totally bemused.

"What the bloody hell was that" Regal muttered, as we watch Alicia storm away. Typical snobby attitude, that's what it was. The look on my face must have been priceless, as I noticed Regal and others walking by looking a little shocked at how I was taking it all. Hell, I was surprised myself. I didn't even lash out, not even one little slap. Maybe it was the shock of the Ambrose low blow - a sensitive issue of that, that no one really dared to talk about in fear I'd bite their head off.

"Since when did I sound like Russell Brand?" My head snapped round to Regal, who looked a little taken aback that that was all I had to say. Yes, I was trying to keep the topic off the Shield - I refused to believe it was a problem for me.

"Just ignore it Morgan…" Regal tried to reassure me, but I was just a little ticked off.

"Jesus Christ…." I mumbled a little in disgust. I didn't even have to explain, I'm sure Regal understood why I was a little pissed and trying to hide it. Any other day, I would have gone straight for a shot of whiskey. But no - I had to grow up now. "Guess you can report back to Barrett then Regal! I'm now on my best behavior!"

He chuckled lowly, patting me on the back, as I led him to my locker room, assuming Wade would be there. I wanted to keep the Shield in the back of my mind, and Regal discussing NXT with me was something I could put in the foreground, along with Wade...

"Ahh... speak of the devil!" Regal perked up a little as he spotted Wade outside our locker room, talking to someone else. He smiled a little as he spotted me, and it made me smile back a little.

"She's not in trouble is she?" Wade remarked at Regal, keeping a straight little faith in me... or was he just keeping a straight face to hide anything between us? He made it look so easy.

"No... Nothing of the sort. Actually, she was bringing me to find you actually", Regal spoke, lowering his voice. "I need a word just us two..."

I got the the idea, he wanted to talk about me. I wasn't stupid, so I dismissed myself and said I'd go for a walk. And before I could even turn the corner I could hear what was going on...

"...they've had run ins the past few weeks from the shield, Wade. Just make sure Morgan's safe out there…."

I drifted off a little, I knew what they were talking about – talking as if I was in DANGER. That's one thing I couldn't stand, being spoken about like I was a lost, innocent cause. I wasn't going to kick up a fuss, it wouldn't prove anything. So I just kept walking.

Although... what if Wade started talking about me? ? Us...?

"Morgan! MORGAN!"

I stopped dead in my tracks to see Zack Ryder running straight ahead of me, bright orange shades across his eyes (dude? We're indoors?). I hadn't spoken to him since THAT night before New Years, so I was a little taken aback.

"What do you want?" I squinted a little confused as he grabbed my shoulders.

"MORGAN! I haven't seen you... in weeks, and now... NOW this is the perfect time-"

"Look, Ryder" I interrupted him, placing a hand in front of his face "I haven't got time for games, Ok?"

"NO... listen... I wanted to apologize for... for how I acted that night. I don't know what came over me" I was pleasantly surprised, and nodded a little in approval. It took a lot around here for someone to say sorry.

"Well... Zack" I smiled a little "I accept your apology. And thank you for coming to my face. Hell, I know what it's like drinking too much in this business."

"But that's not all!" he said, pulling me something from his pocket "It's for you!"

He placed in my hand something, and as I looked and picked it up, I was a little... urm...

"um... Zack... what the hell?" The orangeness of the fabric offended me a little; I wanted to laugh.

"It's a broski head band!" He shouted, pointing to his own. On the outside I smiled, a little flattered. On the inside? FUCK MY LIFE.

"Yeah see? I thought we could wear then together if we could form a tag team! We could be the 'KNIGHT RYDERS'! And we-"

I drifted off a little, just wanting to laugh on the inside. This guy must have been planning this apology for weeks. A tag team? HA. If it means getting air time though...

Thank God I spotted Wade from the corner of my eye, trying to catch my attention and usher me over. Right on time...

"UM You know what?" I interrupted Zack's little speech, trying to rap this up "I'll get back to you, ok?! I've got to go..."

I smiled again, a whipped around into a fast walk over to Wade, who seemed to be laughing at the headband I was holding which I stuffed into my shorts pocket as I glared at him pushing him slightly. "DON'T say anything Wade!" I spat at him.

"oh Shhh Morgan! I'm only having a laugh!" He laughed back, pulling me in for a hug. That surprised me, coming from Mr 'behind closed doors' Barrett. Giving out public displays of affection now.

"Oi, get off you great oaf!" I snapped at him playfully. "Thought you were busy talking about me anyway?"

His face looked a little uneasy, this wasn't going to be good. "Uh yeah... William and I were discussing my match tonight... and..." I stopped him right there, I knew where this was going.

"No. Wade, I'm going out there with you regardless. Shield or no Shield. Remember what happened that last time you face Kofi Kingston, and I wasn't there? YOU LOST".

He couldn't fault my argument there

"Well that would be stupid move, Morgan. You're bloody going to put a target on your back for the Shield. If they come in during my match I swear—"

"YOU swear what?" I snapped back a little, trying to contain myself. Too many thoughts were spinning in my head as I tried to lock them in the back of my mind. The Shield were like a disease the more it was mentioned -the more exposed to it I was- the weaker I felt. "It's not going to happen!"

"Look..." I took his arm as we reached the curtain, taking his title belt to carry "if it makes it any better, I'll go on commentary tonight. I could do with having a chat with JBL, and then you don't have to worry about 'looking after me'. Alright?!"

"Besides, you should be nice to me tonight – I had the pleasure of speaking to your ex-girlfriend…" I mentioned in passing, adjusting the flower on his coat a little, as we both tried not to look too suspicious.

He laughed a little, looking up and trying to hold it in and sighed.

"I heard, Regal mentioned it – apparently he thought there was something wrong with you, he expected you to punch her."

I smiled a little, relaxing as I glanced down at Wade's belt on my shoulder.

"I have some class now. As opposed to you who – am I not mistaken? – pushed my ex down a flight of stairs?"

I lent up against the wall by the curtain trying to act as casual as possible. YES we were joking about ex's, no big.

"Erm, excuse me Morgan, but that was before we met, and from what I know, he bloody deserved it?" Wade fired back, a little smirk on his face as

"Deserved? I won't argue, but…. What do you know?"

"well…" He took a quick glance around the hallway to check no one was paying any attention, as he lent into me and whispered in my ear "based on last night…. The man clearly didn't the male aptitude to satisfy you…"

My stomach flipped a little, but I had to keep my cool, I couldn't let Wade see me react in anyway. I could see his ego inflating further even if I twitched in the slightest. "Cute" I muttered, keeping a poker face "So cute".

I straightened up a little, and ushered him to lead the way to the ring.

"Morgan... I've noticed something about you" He commented, taking one last look at me. "You wear a lot of leather and lace..."

He winked at me a little, and I was starting to crack. "Just an observation" He remarked, keeping a dead straight face.

"Professionalism is not your strong point, Barrett" I fired back at him, taking a deep breath to try and control myself "As your manager, you'll be in trouble later. Now let's get this match over with."

"Owhhhh Miss Knight... you are insatiable!" He muttered, as I rolled my eyes and watched him walk through the curtain towards the ring. Dear God this man was making my life hard for me. And here I was again, watching him swagger down to the ring, full of confidence, as I followed behind clutching his championship title. It wasn't me being insatiable, it was me trying to keep my cool. So much for telling yourself it would be 'one more night' Morgan. You'll blatantly be back with him later. Why? Because you can't resist.

"Well look who it is!" This would keep my mind of things, as JBL smiled as I made my way towards his table, rising from his seat and urging Josh Matthews to do the same. Me and Layfield go way back, being one of the first faces I'd met through the door joining the company. I had to earn his respect the hard way, but it's worth it.

"See who this is right here, Josh? This is a name you should remember – Morgan Knight take a seat!" He ushered me into a seat as we shook hands, giving Josh a little wave. I felt bloody respected, it made a change from being backstage.

"How are we doing tonight then? This shouldn't last long, don't worry!" I joked a little, making sure the camera got a clear shot of the Intercontinental title on my lap.

"You are watching Friday night Smackdown and we have been joined my Morgan Knight as Wade Barrett here is squaring off against Kofi Kingston in a rematch for the Intercontinental title" Josh Matthews informed the at home audience in his little play by play speech.

"Yeah, and in case you're wondering at home, the belt is currently on top on me in a VERY safe place..." I winked into the camera, as I felt the pervert panning me from my seat. What can I say? Morgan = ratings?

"Can I just say I am so glad to be joined by someone with the beauty and brains of yours, Miss Knight, and I apologize for Josh Matthews. He must be jealous you're not sat next to him..." JBL drawled out. That was his job, to rib whoever was around him. I knew it, but Josh? Not so much by the looks of his red face. "And might I add Wade Barrett is looking very impressive tonight!"

"Wade is a born champion. I've just been there to support him. I have a high hopes for the man's career, the guy CLEARLY has what it takes to be a WWE champion in the future. And PLUS he's British!"

"We'll see how it pans out! But I agree 100 percent Knight. Barrett has what it takes." JBL agreed, as I relaxed into me seat a little.

"Well let's not forget the match at hand" Josh Matthews butted in, trying to call an unbiased play by play. "Wade Barrett here is up against Kofi Kingston in a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship here on Smackdown…."

I looked into the ring, looking at Wade as he warmed up a little in the corner, a little smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile a little. His belt resting on my lap, I had to take a slight grip of the arms of the seat to contain myself as I realized my luck: He was a champion, a fucking gorgeous specimen… and if people knew what I could get out of him every night….

"Wade Barrett has that style and smash mouth offence – it's not pretty, but it's effective…" I heard JBL commenting on the match, as I shook myself out of my daze a little.

"Exactly JBL, you can't teach that anywhere." I agreed.

"I seem to remember some of your old matches, Morgan, and even now - you developed a very unorthodox style in the ring. I can remember matches where I saw you practically standing on your head to battle out of submissions. Is this something Eve Torres will have to look out for on Monday night?" Josh was beginning to sound like a little fan boy. It was cute. But I wasn't here for flattery

"Look out for?" I repeated. "Josh – she should already know what I'm capable of. I have had more matches than she's had boyfriends. If she thinks I'm not focused, or I've lost it think again. You all saw how she tried to separate my shoulder or concuss me on the steel steps the other week. It takes more than that to stop me getting back up, I can assure you that!"

"True words of a Champ there!" JBL commented, patting my on the back a little, this was like a little ego massage "I'd love it – two champions in one team! I can see the Barrett Knight Barrage being a historical reign!"

"Another pin attempt by Barrett, and a kick out at 2. Barrett a bare knuckle fighter from-"

"You can list his accomplishments all night Josh – I've not seen anyone challenge them!" I fired back at him, trying to keep this commentary a little bit more up to date than just reeling off Wade's past. Next they'll be going on about his previous partners, jeeez.

"Exactly Morgan! And thank you for maintaining my sanity tonight!" JBL joked (or at least I thinking he was), continuing to rib Josh. "Barrett got his Intercontinental championship thanks to you though Morgan, so if he knows what's best for him, he'll stick to his strengths and stick to you. And I like the spark in your eyes, you seem very focused these days, what with the Shie-"

"I see you carry his belt around?" Josh interrupted JBL, gesturing towards the belt on my lap as my stomach flipped a little. I was a little glad, I could feel where JBL was about to send this conversation, it was on the tip of the lips: he was going to ask me about the Shield, and I wasn't prepared for that, and I didn't WANT to talk about it. THANK YOU JOSH. I cleared my throat a little to put my stomach back in place, and planted a smile as I continued doing what I did best - speaking my mind.

"Like I said: I'm a manager, I keep him happy. He's a real fighter with prestige, he wants to feel that way, I'll oblige, it's how I run my business and CLEARLY it works. That's just us Brits for you, we pride ourselves as champions."

"Any other plans for you this year Morgan? With the Shield apparently on your back -"

WOW and there's me thinking Josh was helping me out by avoiding the topic of the Shield. Great. I could feel the color drain from my face, just as I could see JBL out of the corner of my eye trying to get back to focus. I couldn't I just stared into the ring, trying to get my heart to stop racing, imagining Wade just rolling out of the ring, taking me by the hand and taking me FAR FAR away from right now...

"well..." Shit. I couldn't even get the words out. Just change the topic Morgan...  
"This night isn't about me Josh, but mark my words. It takes more than some words on a piece of paper to hurt me."

And thank God, saved by the bell.**_... 1...2 ...3_**

"And there we have it, how this year will start AND END… Now excuse me, it was nice talking to you…"

I picked up the title from my lap, and teetered round the ring (damn heels) trying to keep a smile plastered on my face. I would have gone in the ring to hug Wade, but my gut was telling me to leave now.

"Wade…. Let's go…." I mouth to him as he lent on the ropes. He was trying to read my mind again, as I started to get more agitated. "now, Please." I repeated. This time, he took the hint. He knew something was up, and he seemed more concerned as he jumped out of the ring, and rested a firm hand on my shoulder, guiding me up the ramp, sticking close.

"What's happened?" He asked in my ear firmly.

"They started asking about the Shield. I'd rather leave now…" He just nodded, and didn't look back as he moved his hand down my arm to my hand, squeezing it reassuringly as we reached the curtain backstage. This felt out. I bet it did to other people.

"SORRY!" I sputtered a little, almost feeling weak and defeated. How can one word make someone feel so fucking powerless I don't know. I hadn't even properly SEEN the Shield since... since then. So why was I scared?

"It's not your fault – you don't bloody control what come out of his mouth!" He growled a little, as he pulled me along back to our locker room, trying to avoid stopping to talk to people.

He sat me down on the couch, and promptly closed the door as I buried my head in my hands. I opened my mouth, to stop him getting a word in edge ways.

"LOOK. I'm sorry!" I repeated harshly "I know what you are going to say. You're going to say you told me not to come with you, you're going to give me all this crap about how the Shield are going to kill me now blah blah I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

I let out a little sigh, as Wade slowly sat next to me, placing a reassuring hand on my back as I went back to burying my head in my hands.

"You know, I'm not going to lie. I'm going to crack soon. Everyone keeps talking about... them. It's getting to me. DEAN AMBROSE and his little friends are getting to me, and they're not even here!"

"Morgan... " I was just waiting for it now, he was going to tell me how 'disappointed' he was, and how stupid I was. I was just waiting for the inevitable "The only thing you're fearing is the unknown."

Was he trying to be sincere? I slowly looked up from my hands, expecting to see some sarcasm or anger in his face. But no... he was just staring, a little blankly I might add. It was odd, unexpected even. I couldn't help but stare.

"Do you want to leave and... go back to the hotel now?"

Was he asking just to get me out of here? Or was there some ulterior motive? I was unsure, but as I moved my hand towards his, stroking the palm, I knew what I wanted. I just wanted to be near him again, just for protection. Or more. But if he didn't want the same, he'd move his hand away. I looked up again: His eyes, just empty, I couldn't read them. But somehow...

"You read my mind..." I finally replied. And he nodded, like he got the confirmation he needed.

I needed comfort, and I didn't care anymore about getting hurt. I just wanted one more night of feeling safe.

"Well, I'll shower when we get back..." He approved pausing a little giving me a little wink, as I watched him rise from the couch, the sight of him in his attire, the slight glisten of sweat, making me feel a little light headed. I nodded, forcing a little smile.

"I'd like that" I mumbled a little as I watched him chuckle, going to quickly change. And there was me thinking about what he meant by that little wink. He was so hard to read... it intrigued me. Maybe that's why I wanted more from him. It was just there.

Shit Morgan... don't make excuses. You'll fall for him.


End file.
